Heaven
by samx5453
Summary: An accident push Bella and Edward together but do either care enough to make it work? Dedicated to * *caity* * I hope you like it.
1. Broken Arm

**I advise you if you like happy endings this story is not for you. i don't want any hate reviews because of the ending. You are warned.

* * *

**

I walked into Fratellis Italian restaurant to see my friend Alice before she left to study abroad in Italy. I hated to say goodbye to people even if it was just for a little while. When I reached for the door it hit my wrist and I felt it pop. Instant tears filled my eyes, I knew it was broken. I had broken this wrist twice before and I knew how it felt. Alice rushed out to see what was wrong and I heard her gasp.

I thought for sure she was gasping at my wrist which I had yet to see when she squealed. "Oh my God you're that famous piano player… Oh what is your name? Don't tell me I know it." I was still standing in major pain, "Edward fucking Cullen, now can you please take me to the damn hospital, before the bone heals in the position!" My wrist was bent down and I couldn't straighten it out. "Sorry, yeah let's go." I handed her my keys and she drove me to the hospital.

Luckily there weren't many people at the hospital with it being a Tuesday. I only had to wait twenty minutes. After doing x-rays and doping me up the doctor set the bone and put a temporary cast on it. Alice took me home and had her brother pick her up. I wouldn't have been tired if it weren't for the drugs the doctor gave me. I couldn't believe that I broke my wrist **AGAIN**.

I woke the next morning and the pain had finally set in. I felt like someone had taken a sludge hammer to my wrist and had no mercy. I got up to get some breakfast and found a note on my fridge:_ Sorry about the wrist Eric said he the restaurants insurance will pay for the hospital bill. We both hate goodbyes so later girl. Alice B. _We really knew each other way too well. Mt stomach hurt most likely from the drugs I got last night. I checked my messages making sure I didn't miss any calls from work.

"You have no new messages." Of course not. Oh well probably didn't need to be a substitute teacher today any how. I tried to call my sister but she didn't answer she was probably at work. All real adults have real jobs; I guess that makes me a crappy adult, at least in my family's eyes. I had always wanted to be a lawyer but I hated going to school, so I settled for teaching it. I got through four years of college and got a degree but didn't continue into law school.

I decided to call Eric to talk about the insurance crap, "Hello?" damn why is he a morning person, "Hey Eric, its Bella what do I need to do for the insurance crap?" He laughed at me as usual when I get hurt. "Just come by and fill out this paper work and I will take care of the rest." Great paper work and my writing hand is broken, "I will be there in about thirty minutes." I hung up my phone and took off the piece of shit called a temporary cast and took a quick shower. When I got out my answering machine was flashing.

I walked over and pushed the button not remembering that my wrist was broken and used the wrong hand. I would have hit myself if it would have helped. "This message is for Bella Swan, I am calling from the Rock Hill Orthopedics. We received your file from the hospital and have scheduled an appointment for a permanent cast at two thirty this afternoon. If this not a good time please call and cancel the appointment. Thank you." I got dressed and put the bulky piece of shit back on my wrist. I probably shouldn't have taken it off at all but I wanted to be sure my arm was clean before it gets put in a cast for two months.

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	2. Edward Cullen

I got in my car and drove to Fratellis, I was never so glad to have an automatic in my life. The last time I broke my arm I still had a standard and of course I always break my right arm.

The restaurant had just opened for lunch when I got there. Eric had all the paper work set out for me, "Do you need me to fill it out for you?" I took his pen in my left hand, "I have broken it so many times I learned how to write with my left, wait it doesn't need to legible does it?" I joked. He rolled his eyes as he walked away.

I had to fill out three pages on what happened and how it was no fault of my own and that the other person didn't do it intentionally. Speaking of which I was in such pain last night I didn't even notice the guy who did this to me. He didn't even apologize. Now that I was thinking of it Alice said he was Edward Cullen. She had to be mistaken, why the hell would he be here in BFE Fort Mill? I finished the paper work by signing the bottom of the last page.

I walked over to Eric and handed him the papers and turned to leave, "Wait I have something for you." He ran from behind the counter and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and read it: _Sorry about the door. Call me. 973-409-3267_(a real number for a joke hotline). I folded it up and put it in my pocket thinking it was probably a fake number. "Just so you know Alice said to give him your number." I'm going to kill her.

I had twenty minutes to get over to the doctors office so I had to speed and thought for sure I would get pulled over. It didn't seem to busy in the office and before I could finish signing my name the nurse handed me clipboard with loads of paper work. The only good thing to come from this is that my left hand writing would definitely be improved.

Finally when I finished and handed her the clipboard they took me back to a room. It had the distinct smell of soap that all doctor's offices smell like. The doctor came in holding my x-rays and looked at me, "Well you must know the plan by now. You will be in a cast for at least a month." I nodded understanding what he was saying. He pulled out a drawer revealing all the different colors to choose from. I didn't even need to look, "Black!" He pulled it out and got to work on my wrist.

When the doctor was finally done I checked my cell. I had one new text from Alice: **I am sure you know I gave ur number out by now but u still luv me****.** I hated her confidence in our friendship, I know if I did that to her she would hate me forever. I took the number out of my pocket and against my better judgment I saved it in my cell.

I took the prescription the doctor gave me to the Pharmacy. I sat waiting for it when my attention was caught by the TV. I heard them talking about Edward Cullen. I still believed Alice was mistaken and it was just a normal person who injured me but I could have been wrong. "And in local news Edward Cullen who is most famous for playing the piano is in town for a charity benefit for foster kids." "Miss Swan your prescription is ready." I got up and paid for my meds.

Is it really possible that a famous person is responsible for my recent injury, maybe Alice doesn't need to get her eyes checked. I had to admit this would have been a fantasy to me a few years ago. When he was in a stupid pop band a few years ago I had a huge crush on him, it continued throughout his transition period but faded when he became "Mr. POPULAR".

It became a hassle to Google him. I would check to see when his albums were to be released and all these stories would come up about girls wanting to have sex with him and that was too weird. I gave up and just tried to keep up by what was on TV, which really wasn't much since he is from Australia.

When I got home I took one of my pain killers and turned on the TV. I didn't want to watch boring sitcoms so I put in a movie. Since I planned on sleeping I wasn't concerned with what movie it was. I was almost asleep when my phone chimed that I had received a new text. I ignored it and went to sleep.


	3. IHOP

**Sorry about that doiuble chapter not sure how it happened. Well here is the real thrid chapter. I hop eyou like it.**  


* * *

I woke up at almost four in the morning but I guess that will happen when you fall asleep at seven at night. I was starving so I got my keys and went to McDonalds. When I got home I checked the message I had received earlier it was from the guy that hurt me. I wouldn't call him Edward yet since I wasn't sure**: I really am sorry about the door, how bad is it? **I finished my burger before sending him a message: **Broken! Lol don't worry injuries follow me around like a stray dog.** I put the phone on my coffee table and looked for a good movie to watch; romance is boring, scary movies are predictable, musicals are annoying, don't get me started on teen movies, I settled on watching Ghost Watchers it would suffice.

My phone chirped and it scared me a little: **its 5 in the morning, I have jetlag what is ur excuse?** I rolled my eyes because it was so generic it made me sick: **pain killers wore off.** I considered turning it off so I could enjoy the movie but just put it on vibrate instead. I didn't hear from him for about a half hour: I want pancakes.

This guy was weird, why the hell do I care if he wants pancakes**: then make some!** Seriously I can at least make pancakes**: hotel!** Is he really this damn dumb: **Then go to ihop** I can't believe I am talking to someone who may or may not be Edward Cullen about fucking pancakes. It was one of those really intense moments when you know something scary is going to happen but you don't know when and my phone vibrated scaring the shit out of me: **I don't like to eat alone will u meet me for breakfast?**

God this guy is weird, how do I know he isn't a freaky murderer? Actually it sounded like a cool adventure the fear that he could be from _America's Most Wanted_. I thought about it for a while: **meet me at the one on cherry rd in rock hill in ten… don't be late.** It was freezing outside so I grabbed my coat but still wore my rainbows. Noah could be outside in the ark and I would still wear these flip flops. I drove to IHOP and waited in front of the door.

I waited for a nice car or cab to pull up. You can image the look on my face when the real Edward Cullen showed up in front of me, walking. "So you are the innocent by stander I sent to the hospital this time." I ran my fingers through my hair, this was very difficult with the cast. "At least this time it wasn't because of chest pains." He obviously remembered the old lady he sent to the hospital two years ago since he chuckled.

He opened the door and motioned for me to go ahead. I ducked inside the door afraid he might use it to break my other arm. The hostess looked exhausted as she walked us to a booth, not that we needed that much space. We sat across from each other in silence until the waitress showed up. "What can I get you to drink?" She looked at me and I kept my stare on my menu, "Coffee." She scribbled a little "I'll have the same."

I felt a tickle from my pocket and laughed a little and pulled my phone and held it up to show I am not a crazy person it was a message from Alice: **So did u call him?** I really do love Alice but she is so damn nosey**: yes talk to about it later it is fucking early here.** I turned the volume back up so I could hear any calls or messages. We sat in silence until the waitress came with our drinks, "So what can I get you?" I waited for him to speak and rolled my eyes when he just sat there, "I'll have the garden omelet, with nothing else please." She franticly wrote my order and the turned to Edward, "I'll have the French toast with eggs over easy and bacon." She took our menus and walked away.

I starred at the ceiling and he was playing with his silverware, "I thought you wanted pancakes?" He shrugged, "I did until I saw the picture of the French toast." "So your hotel must be near by since you walked, why didn't you stay in Charlotte?" I must have caught him by surprise because he looked confused, "Well I was hoping to avoid the cameras by staying out of the city until the fundraiser. That all changed when I hit you with the door, your friend really has a big mouth." I nodded, "You're telling me."

It got quiet again but this time he started the conversation, "So did you get to pick that color or did the doctor." I had honestly forgotten about the cast, the pain killers really worked wonders, "No I chose black because any other just ends up black in the end so why prolong it." He agreed as the waitress placed our plates in front of us. "Are you going to let people sign it?" I actually hadn't thought about it. "Well most of my friends signed the other two but if they want I guess they can." He took a huge bite of French toast, "Can I sign it?"

Did Edward Cullen really just ask if he could sign my cast, hell could I really say 'NO', "If you really want to, since you broke it." We both ate our food in silence and didn't really talk much. When the sun finally broke though the window we decided to leave. He started to head towards the hotels down the road when I yelled, "Edward, its daylight the cameras will see you, would you like a ride?" He tucked his hands into his pockets as we walked to my car.

He was staying at the first hotel down the road. When I stopped he reached for the handle but stopped before the door opened. "Thanks for the ride." He slowly stood up but turned around before closing the door and looked at me sitting in the car, "Well I don't have a sharpie that will show up on a black cast, so we will have to meet again for that." I rolled my eyes, "Oh really do we now." I was surprised at the next thing out of his mouth, "Would you like to join me at the fundraiser?" I was in such shock I didn't even think before I spit out my answer, "Sure." He was tapping on the top of my car, "I'll call you with the details." He closed the door and waved goodbye and I drove home.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Please!


	4. Macys

**This one is for exploringplanetearth who is the only one to give me feedback. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

When I got through my apartment door I grabbed my bottle of pain killers and took one. It never makes sense to me why they put a child proof lid on a bottle for someone with a broken hand. I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed. I decided to call Alice since she is five hours ahead of me and she would be out of class.

She answered it before the first ring had finished. "OMG what did he say?" she practically yelling in my ear, "Well he apologized and we went to IHOP for breakfast then he asked me if I would like to join him at the fundraiser." She squealed right into the phone and I had a ringing in my ear. "Damn Alice pull the phone away then scream!" She laughed, "Sorry I just got so excited for you. I mean I remember when you had such a damn crush on him." I buried my face in my good hand so embarrassed that she remembered that.

I had once had a really bad crush on him but it wasn't because of how he looked, although that helped, I loved his music. "Alice he is just making up for breaking my wrist, besides it's just a fundraiser for orphaned kids; it's not like a real date." I heard a beeping on my phone, "Hey let me call you back someone is calling me."

I didn't recognize the number calling me and it wasn't one of my contacts, "Hello?" A very soft but pleasant voice responded to me, "Yes I am calling to speak with a Bella I'm sorry but there is no last name." This has to be the weirdest freaking call I have ever received, "This is her." I heard a sigh of relief, "Well my name in Angela and I am from Macy's, we received strict order from Mr. Cullen to get you a dress for the charity event to night." I was more than a little confused but went along with it, "Well I can be there in a half hour if that is fine with you." I had a feeling she was smiling by the sigh of relief I heard, "Then I will see you here just let someone know that you have an appointment with Angela Weber."

I sat on my couch and sent Edward a text: **what I can't wear jeans and a sweat shirt?** I knew better than that but I couldn't help but tease him**: please pick out a dress and the price doesn't matter… my gift.** I decided to leave and go to the dreaded mall. Not only did I hate the mall, but he chose the one store I never went into. Everything is always to expensive and gaudy. I grabbed my purse and went to my car.

I got out of my car and slowly walked through the glass doors; I went in and asked the cashier for Angela. This little lady came cantering towards me, "Oh I am so glad you are here. Now we have a selection of appropriate dresses for tonight." She led me to a room filled with dresses. I was now terrified. The only thing I hated more than needles would be dressing rooms. I hated wearing dresses. I would be more comfortable in sweat pants and a shirt but that wasn't going to happen tonight.

I looked through the racks and found a few things that looked decent but nothing stood out. I tried on all of the dresses but still wasn't impressed. I had decided to just pick one so I could get out of here. I choose a backless canary yellow floor length silk dress and walked out of the room and handed it to Angela. I thought that would be it but she led me over to the shoe department and I stopped in my tracks when I saw a beautiful dress on a rack.

I walked towards it, "Angela I think I will try this dress on." I didn't wait for her response as I walked back in the direction I had just come from. I slipped the dress on and it was perfect. It was alizarin shade of red that flows from the waist down. It was strapless and the top was covered in embroidered burgundy flowers. I put it back on the hanger and handed it to Angela who looked surprised that I wanted it even though it wasn't one that she thought I would like. We fought for about a half hour over shoes and jewelry. She wanted me to get heals instead of platforms, if I got heals I was sure I would end up in the hospital. She also wanted me to sparkle like the northern star. I hated wearing too much jewelry so I had to put my foot down and stop her. "Angela, I agree that the set is beautiful but I can't." She looked upset that I wasn't letting her run the show. "Fine I guess it is a bit much for a charity even anyways." I smiled finally relieved that I got threw to her.

I finally escaped with my dress and a pair of shoes that we compromised on, they had a heal but not as big as she wanted and not platforms like I wanted. I placed the dress and shoes in the trunk and drove home to do my hair and make up. I hadn't even realized I left my phone in the car I check the new text message I had: **be at the hotel by seven… please!** I now had three hours to look good with a broken wrist and I was really tired, damn drugs.

* * *

**Reviews are love or hate which ever you prefer.**


	5. Orphans

**I'm trying to work on the length hope this is a little better.**  


* * *

When I got home I knew that I wanted to straighten my hair but it was going to be hard with the cast. I took my dress and shoes and put them in my apartment before going to knock on Rosalie's door. "Hold on, I'll be right there!" I could hear her rustling around before hearing the distinctive clicks of her heals, "Bella, what are you doing here?" I saw a shirtless Emmett sitting on the couch looking pretty pissed that I bothered them.

"Sorry if I cockblocked you Emmett, Rose I was wondering if you could help me. I need to straighten my hair and it is kind of hard with a broken wrist." I heard Emmett grunt and Rose clicked her teeth at him, "Just ignore him. Let's go get to work on your hair." When we got back to my place she started working on my hair. "So where are you going?" I blushed a little.

"I got invited to that big charity event in Charlotte tonight." She stopped working on my hair and gapped at me, "How the hell did you get invited to that? It's going to have a lot of rich and famous people their." It seemed as if she wasn't going to finish my hair until I told her the details. "Ok when I went to Fratellis to say goodbye to Sarah and I met someone." She sat down waiting for me to finish, "Edward Cullen was the guy who broke my wrist. As an apology he asked me to go with him tonight."

She got back up and started to work on my hair again. "Well if you're going out with the man you had a crush on for three years then we better make you look irresistible." I smiled as she did some more work on my hair.

With my hair straightened and parted it on the left side, with my bangs on the right side of my face. I decided to go with less is more with make-up. Rosalie helped me put on black eyeliner, mascara, and a golden eye shadow you could barely tell I was wearing but it gives your lids a glimmer. I put some lipstick on but covered it with lip gloss to give it a more casual look.

I had a few minutes until I absolutely needed to leave so I put on a clear coat of nail polish, and sprayed on some love spell from Victoria secrets. Rosalie stayed with me for a little while until Emmett came over, "Rosalie, if you don't come back over I'm gonna leave." She rolled her eyes and I walked her to the door. "Have a good time tonight Bells." I waved at her and felt confident before Emmett had to open his stupid big mouth, "Make sure you guys keep it down tonight. I don't want to hear your moans." I flipped him off before going back inside.

As I walked out of my bedroom I grabbed a silver necklace my mother had given me for Christmas with a red rose charm on it and a silver charm bracelet my dad had bought me. I put them on once I was in the car. I pulled up at the hotel and Edward was standing outside waiting for me. When I stopped he leaned down into the open window, "You can park your car we have a ride there." I pulled over to the side of the building and checked myself in the mirror one last time before I got out.

I walked back towards the front and seriously considered running when I saw the black limo and Edward holding the door open waiting for me. I tried to walk calmly towards him but couldn't. "I guess you haven't ridden in a limo before?" I shook my head and bit the bottom of my lip, "I guess there's a first for everything right?" He helped me in and then jumped in on the other side.

"Do you always travel like this?" I was fiddling with anything I could get my hands on, "No, I usually use a cab but my manager insisted. Oh before I forget." He pulled a marker out of his jacket pocket, "May I?" I laughed and stuck out my broken wrist, "Well you broke it so you might as well sign it." He signed his name all the way up the cast making sure to take up a lot of space.

I looked out the window next to him and saw this group of kids trying to get us to roll the window down so they could see who we are and I laughed. He looked at himself like he might have spilled something on his jacket and I pointed out the window. "I never realized how stupid people look when they do that, maybe me and my friends should stop doing it." He surprised me when he rolled down the window and waved back, I heard several girlish screams from the jeep passing by us. I could feel the limo slowing down and I looked out the window.

There were cameras and so many people out there. My jaw fell open even more with every passing second. "If this is the response for a charity event I would really hate to see what it is like at the Grammy's." He laughed as he worked his way in front of me. The door opened and he looked into my eyes, "Just smile and wave, it will be over soon." He stepped out and then grabbed my left hand. I couldn't tell if I was smiling or looked terrified. Edward linked arms with me using my right arm, so I could wave with my good hand. We finally made it inside the building and I thought it would be over, damn was I wrong.

Inside the building there were reporters screaming out questions like, what is your name, how long have you and Edward been dating, where did you get your dress. All the questions began to run together and confused me. Edward just smiled and kept walking and answered none of the questions which I took as a sign to ignore them as well. We finally got out of the obstacle course into the ballroom of the hotel.

Edward led me over to a table and we sat. He was sitting in the seat to the left of me. There was music being played but it was boring classical music, I listen to classical music sometimes but I didn't recognize any of these. The table had seats for six and two other couples joined us. I didn't recognize anyone else but everyone seemed to know Edward, he shook their hands and talked to them but never neglecting me. They got up to dance throughout the night while Edward and I sat and talked.

We were served dinner and then people gave speeches. Edward had to leave my side for twenty minutes while he played the piano but other than that he was always with me. We danced to one song only because a guy named James was flirting with me. "I'm sorry about James. He is one of those people who just doesn't know when to give up." We did a basic box waltz around the floor while the musicians played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, the only song I recognized all night long.

"I didn't know you could dance." He shrugged but never missed a step, "The internet may contain most information about me but not all of it. I like to keep my dancing skills quiet because people would make fun of me." We finished dancing as the song ended and we went back to our table. After a few more songs a balding chubby stood up and started to talk.

It was ten-thirty when Edward realized how bored I was. "You have been playing with that same strand of hair for ten minutes now." I smiled at him, "Sorry, I just don't care about whatever this guy is talking about. It's not that I don't care about the kids that are going to benefit from this but why does he have to talk for half an hour about it. We all know why we are here why can't he just say thank you and be done with it." He muffled his laughter by covering his mouth and pretended to be coughing.

I hit his arm with my elbow and rolled my eyes. He grabbed my arm and walked out towards the reporters. Somehow they had learned my name while I was in there because they were yelling it. I paid them no attention until I heard one yell, "Bella is it true Edward broke your wrist?" Edward and I both stopped in our tracks and looked at each other. We said nothing until we got into the limo. I was rubbing my forehead when Edward finally spoke, "So now I will be known as the girl beater." I laid my head back on the cushion and smiled. "You know they were probably just guessing and finally got one right." He nodded, "Besides if they do start to spread around that you broke my arm at least we have proof that it was an accident." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

I pulled my cell phone out to check any text messages when my ipod fell out onto the seat. I reached for it but Edward beat me to it. He flipped the hold button and began to search my songs. "Hey give that back!" He turned his back to me, "I will in a minute." I reached over his shoulder, "Give it back, NOW!" He kept going through my ipod. When he went to look at my playlists I had to stop him. "Seriously give it back, please." I gave my best puppy dog face but I was useless.

He stopped and looked at me then back at the ipod. I bit my lip and closed my eyes praying he didn't look at the playlist called Edward. Unfortunately that was exactly which one he was looking at. "I really don't remember recording some of these." I snatched the ipod out of his hand, "That would be because you didn't." He scratched his head, "Then how…" I put it back in my purse, "It is amazing what you find on the internet." Once back in my seat he asked, "Which one is your favorite?" I didn't even need a second to think about it, "I like _Her _and the mystery piece you played at a bar in Amsterdam." He nodded, "I don't even want to know who you go that one." I shrugged, "Youtube."

The limo came to a stop outside of the hotel and we both got out. When the limo pulled away we both stood in front of the hotel doors not sure what to do next. "Well I should be going home." I turned to walk away and almost got to my car when I turned to ask a question that had been on my mind all day. "Before I leave; you said in an interview you don't like children, so why did you go to a charity event for them?" He looked down at his feet as he answered, "What I meant was that I don't want kids of my own but I do care about those less fortunate than myself. And I went to night because I was an orphan." I smiled at him before pulling out my keys and unlocking my door, "Good answer Mr. Cullen." I drove off but got one last look at him in my rearview mirror.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Taco Bell

**Here it is I hope you enjoy it.**  


* * *

I wanted to call Alice as soon as I got home and tell her all about the night I had but it would have to wait she would still be asleep since it is six in the morning there and she likes to sleep in. I opened the door I pushed play on my answering machine surprised that I actually had a message. "Yes Miss Swan this is Principal Moss. We will need you to substitute for the Spanish teacher at Nation Ford High School tomorrow, please be there by 7:45 tomorrow morning. Thank you."

I went and took off my dress then I showered that's when my phone rang; I answered it without looking at the number, "Hello?" "Hey it's Edward. I hope I didn't wake you." Yeah 'cause I fell asleep since I left her twenty minutes ago, "No I was just getting out of the shower." "Oh well I was wondering if maybe, I mean if you didn't have an awful night if we could get lunch tomorrow?"

I pulled out my pajamas and turned on the shower as he spit out his words, "Well I can't do lunch because of work." "Oh, well how bout dinner?" I smiled about how eager he was. "Sure, call me tomorrow afternoon with the details, and please no more limos." He laughed and I hung up the phone.

I jumped in the shower and got dressed for bed. I plugged my ipod into the alarm clock and went to bed. I tried to think about the Spanish I had taken that would not help me at all tomorrow. I was asleep with in a matter of minutes. ***********************************************************************

I woke up just before my alarm clock went off and I got dressed for work. The only downside I had found with being a substitute teacher is that I have to get up early. I am anything but a morning person. I made a pot of coffee and drank all of it before leaving my apartment.

I drove to the school and went to office and got my papers for the day. I had the normal pranks to deal with. I even laughed at some of the pranks they tried to pull. Luckily for me the teacher had planned for a movie. The _Lion King __is a great movie but anything in a foreign language__you don't understand can _get very boring.

I was texting Alice throughout the day while being careful not to neglecting the kids. I collected their lists of familiar words after each class. The day flew by and I went home right after planning to take a nap. The pain killers really were making me exhausted. I laid down on my couch as soon as I was through my door and closed my eyes.

Edward sent me a text waking me up from my nap, **wear dark colored clothes and tennis shoes tonight I will be waiting at the hotel at 6:30.** I couldn't think of why I would need to wear dark colored clothes but it wouldn't be a problem. All I really had were dark clothes. I decided to take a quick shower before getting ready. Once out I grabbed a black wife beater and a pair of black boot leg Levi's.

I arrived at the hotel and Edward was waiting for me. He had on a black log sleeved shirt and black jeans. He hoped in the car, "Head towards Pineville!" I started driving in that direction, "So do I get to know where we are going or do I have to wait?" I waited for a response and just when I was about to give up on getting one when he surprised me. "We are going to play laser tag." He sounded so smug and confident I couldn't help but laugh at him. "What?" I finally stopped laughing.

"Nothing." I turned up the radio and plugged in my ipod, which he took out of my hand. "Come on not this again." He pulled it further away from me, "You shouldn't play with this while driving." I rolled my eyes and put both hands on the steering wheel at ten and two, "Is this better?" he nodded.

I'm not an only child but I don't like to share my things with other people. Especially my ipod, hair brush, or tooth brush. "You have the weirdest selection of music I have ever seen, seriously Lifehouse and Godsmack on the same playlist that is just so wrong." I switched lanes on the high way before taking my ipod back, "I listen to the music I like because I like it not because other people like it. If you don't like my selection then turn it off." He took it back from me turned on Greenday's "21 Guns" and we both enjoyed it.

I pulled into the parking lot just as the song came to an end, "How did you know…?" I was rude and interrupted him, "There are only two places for laser tag and the other is in York." I popped my trunk and dropped my purse in after grabbing my wallet. "I hope you're ready because I always win." He ran his hand through his hair nervously. I opened the door for him and he went straight to the counter and bought us three rounds of games.

While waiting for his change I jumped up on the counter with my back to the cashier, "Ma'am would you please… Bella!" I turned around fully recognizing the voice, "Hey Jacob, long time no see. I didn't know you worked here now." He handed Edward his money and smiled at me, "Yeah, when Carowinds is closed for the season I work here." I noticed Edward getting bored, "Well it was nice to see you."

I hopped off the counter but Jacob grabbed my broken arm stopping me from leaving, "Do I get to sign the newest cast?" I looked down at it and back at him, "No, this one is reserved for the guy who broke it." He still hadn't let go of me until I pulled away. I looked around to find that Edward had backed away pretending like he wasn't listening to our conversation.

"Bella you look amazing I can't believe it has been like two years since we have hung out." I felt awkward as he checked me out with Edward standing right there. "I know it's been a long time." He stuck out his chest when he noticed Edward glaring, "Do you hangout with any of the old crew?" I shrugged, "Not really, Lauren and Leah found me on facebook and I talk to Seth every once in a while but nothing on a normal bases."

At the mention of Lauren I saw a small smirk appear on his face. I would never forget the trouble Jacob caused in our team that worked our rides. He was dating Leah and according to rumor she wouldn't put out. One night after leaving Leah he was caught fucking Lauren on the Hurler after the park closed. The next day Lauren and Leah had a major cat fight until they both turned on Jacob kicking his ass. Eventually he ended back with Lauren pissing everyone off.

"Yeah I tried to get a hold of Leah and Brady but I got the big fuck off from both of them." I rolled my eyes, "Well you can't really blame Leah for not wanting to talk to you after what you did to her." He sighed, "Jesus will no one ever let that down. I swear to God! It happened two years ago." I didn't want to get into it with him so I just gave up.

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him towards the arcade. "I'm sensing some major tension between the two of you." I shook my head, "Nope we were strictly friends but he pissed everyone off in our group at work a few years ago. Some of us got over it but others didn't. I didn't care either way however it seems that some people still know how to hold it against him. Now let me kick your ass at this game."

I slid two quarters into _Bloody Roar __and _he took the blue controllers as I took the red, we played three rounds before it was our turn to play laser tag, "You are the only person to ever beat me at the game, except for my nephew." The worker was counting down the seconds until the doors would be opening, "What do you say Bella, divide and conquer?" I nodded and shook his hand.

The doors opened and he ran out as I let everyone else go ahead of me this way I could get them from the back. They had changed the layout a little but it still had the same basic setting. I got three people right off the bat, and then hid behind a trash can to avoid getting shot. I shot several people as ran around a corner and then I heard Edward's voice from upstairs.

We checked the scores afterwards and I had won I stuck my tongue out at him. We continued the same plan for the next two games the second time we tied, and the third Edward beat me by one shot. I was so mad that someone actually beat me. I heard Jacob yell a goodbye at me but I paid him no attention and Edward put his arm over my shoulder, claiming me as his as we walked out to the car.

It was just after nine when we got to the car, "Are you hungry?" Edward put his seatbelt on, "Sure." I started the car, "Well where do you want to go?" He ran his hand through his hair, which I have noticed he does a lot, "I don't care, something fast." That was all I needed to hear and headed for Taco Bell.

I was waiting to turn, "Do you want to go in or drive thru?" It must have slipped my mind of who I was with because he laughed, "You really want to go inside Taco Bell with me, and all those girls in there." I smacked my head, "Sorry I forgot, you're famous." I pulled up to the drive thru, "What do you want?" He didn't even glance up at the menu, "A grilled steak taco, a Mexican pizza, a seven layer burrito, and a large Baja Mountain Dew." That was a little impressive but I also already knew what I wanted. "Thank you for choosing Taco Bell, can I take your order?" "Yes I would like: one grilled steak taco, a Mexican pizza, a seven layer burrito, a chicken quesadilla, a crunchwrap supreme, and two large Baja Mountain Dews." I watched the screen as our list of food popped up. "Alright if that is all for you your total is $16.87 at the second window."

I pulled up to the car in front of us, "I have never met anyone else who likes the Baja Mountain Dew." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah well I know a bunch of people who come here just for it. Maybe you should get out more." I reached in the back seat for my purse, "No, I'm paying." I shook my head at him, "You paid for laser tag let me buy dinner." He just kept shaking his head saying no. I got my debit card out any way.

When I got to the window he kept trying to hand me money, "No I won't take it," he was waving it in my face, "If you don't stop I will tell them to let every girl know you're out here." He dropped his hand immediately, "You wouldn't." The window opened and I handed the girl my card, "You really don't know me that well to risk it." Finally he put his money back in hit wallet. The lady handed me the food and my card. I headed back to his hotel, "Can I take you somewhere?" He was staring out the window moping, "Can I really stop you?" I rolled my eyes some men are just big babies, but I hoped he would enjoy this trip.

I came to a stop in a dark parking lot next to the town playground. "Is this when you kill the famous person leaving my body for the children to find in the slide?" I got out of the car and walked over to open his door, "Now would I have wasted money on buying you food if I was just going to kill you? Come on." He got out of the car and followed me with the food in his hands. I sat down at a picnic table and he sat across from me.

He looked around as we ate our food, "Why did you bring me here?" I balled up a wrapper and put it in the now empty bag, "Well this is my favorite place to come in this whole town. I feel more at home here then anywhere else. That, and nobody would be here on a school night." I starred at him, "When do you leave?" I took a long sip of my drink, "Friday. I'm going back to Sydney to spend time with my family before I have to go to Italy for a concert." I nodded.

I finished my food and was tired of waiting on him so I got up and went to the swings. I was startled when a pair of hands where on my back pushing me, "So Bella, you know about me. When do I get to learn about you?" I sighed, "There really isn't much to learn. I'm Bella Swan. I was born in Washington State. My parents got divorced when I was four. I lived with my In Phoenix, Arizona after the divorce until she married Phil. Then we traveled since he is a minor-league baseball player. Eventually he ended up playing for Knights here in Charlotte. They moved away a few years ago but I already had a place of my own. I live in an apartment alone and I am a substitute teacher. I like my privacy but fear being alone, so I have a pet rabbit named Midnight. Anything else you'll have to figure out."

His hands grabbed the chains and pulled the swing to a stop and he whispered in my ear, "And what exactly do you know about me?" I turned and looked into his eyes, "Your Edward Cullen a famous pianist. You're from Sydney Australia. You were adopted by your parents Esme and Carlisle at the age of six. You were born on June 20 and you really hate people following you around." His eyes grew with each fact I spat out, "However, if you are like most famous people the most important facts haven't been said in an interview, so I guess that means I really know nothing about you."

He slid down onto the swing next to me, and we sat in silence, "How come you aren't like others who throw themselves at me?" I really wasn't expecting that, "I don't know. I guess because I know nothing can happen. You're a cool guy and attractive and any girl would be lucky to have you claim her as just a friend. But relationships don't survive distances even just a friendship. It just isn't the same." I felt a little bad for what I just said because I really did like him but it would never workout between us, and as far as I could tell we were just having a friendship.

He stood and walked over to the car, and I followed. The ride to his hotel was silent. I parked to the side of the building and waited for him to get out. He opened the door and stood, "Will you come in? We don't have to go upstairs or anything. Just come in and talk." I was shocked.

I sat stunned that he still wanted to be around me after what I said at the park. He grew tired of waiting on me and closed the door and walked away. I opened my door and slammed it making sure he heard it. He stopped and waited for me to catch up. Finally when I reached him he had a slight smile on his face like he had won something, I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me.

We walked into the hotel and there were camera's everywhere, "Apparently they have found me." I slowly nodded in shock, "I would say so." The flashing never seemed to stop and it was freaking me out, I felt a hand in mine dragging me away. Then the flashing stopped when the elevator doors closed in front of us. "I am really sorry about that."

I couldn't figure out why he was apologizing, it's not like he knew they were here. The doors opened on the second floor and he led me down the hall. He pulled out a card from his back pocket and opened the door. He held it open I walked in first. I sat in the chair next to the TV and he plopped down on his queen sized bed. I started to laugh and just couldn't make myself stop. He propped himself up on his elbows, "What is so funny?"

I wiped the tear of laughter from my eyes, "I'm just thinking of what they will be saying about us tomorrow." He didn't think it was funny because he just sat there looking at me, the crazy girl who couldn't stop laughing.

I heard my phone ring and grabbed it out of my purse and looked at the name, Alice, I considered not opening it but went against my better judgment and answered, "Ciao. Come stai?" she started rambling, "Sono andato a lezione e ha incontrato questo ragazzo davvero carino italiano di nome Jasper." I had to stop her, "Alice I speak English and Spanish not Italian!" She laughed, "Sorry, well I met a really cute guy here in Italy. His name is Jasper. I'll send you a picture. So what are you up to?" I looked at Edward and decided to not tell her where I was right now, "I am good; I hung out with Edward tonight." She screamed into the phone and then it went dead.

I threw the phone back into my purse, "Afraid to tell her where you're at?" He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I ignored his previous comment and moved the chair so I could see. This happened to be right next to the bed. "You CAN sit on the bed." I kicked my feet up on the bed, "Will you leave me alone now?"

He shot me a devilish smile that probably made women swoon before him but I just laughed at it. We watched the ending of _Twister_ and then he got up and looked out the window, "There are even more cameras down there now." I walked over by him and looked out the window. It was then that realized what time it was. "Edward it's late I need to leave." I grabbed my purse and walked towards the door but was stooped when he grabbed my arm.

I slowly turned to look at the man keeping me from leaving. He was staring at me, "Stay?" it was a question not a demand. I thought of all the possibilities that could happen if I stayed, but none of them mattered. He still had a hold of my arm waiting for my answer. I dropped my purse and nodded. He still didn't let go of my arm instead he grabbed the other in his free hand. The next thing I knew I was kissing him, or he was kissing me, either way we were kissing.

My uninjured hand made its way up to his hair. He had one of his hands on my hip and the other at the back of my neck. This had to stop or the paparazzi wouldn't be telling rumors but straight up fact. I pushed him away, "Edward we need to stop." I felt his hold on me loosen and he stepped back, "You're right." We both sat on the floor by edge of the bed together watching _Whose Line is it Anyway_, "I love this show it has to be the funniest thing ever made." Edward snuck his hand by mine and grabbed it. I just knew a reality check would be coming soon. My life never got too good without a reality check to put it all back into perspective. Then I remembered; Friday is the reality check.

We spent that whole night just talking, even though the tabloids would say we did other activities. The fact is I'm not the Virgin Mary but I do have standards. He talked about how weird he feels having people send him obscene pictures of them and that the fame is sometimes too much for him to handle. Then I talked about how my family drives me crazy and the story of my rabbit, speaking of which I am glad I put him in his cage before I left. We ended up falling asleep on the bed but not in bed.

I was curled up in a ball when I woke up but my broken arm was hanging off the bed. When I moved it I could feel needles in it as blood went through it. I hurt really bad especially since I didn't take my pain killers on time. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward sprawled out all over the rest of the bed. I slid off the bed and grabbed my phone and stepped out of the door.

I flipped the latch so not to lock myself out. I called and checked my messages at home and of course I had none. I slipped back into the room and made one of the free coffee packs. It made four cups of coffee. I sat down on the chair and turned on the TV, and he shot straight up scaring the holy shit out of me. "Jesus don't do that!" I was catching my breath when he stole my cup of coffee. He took one sip and gave it right back, "Damn that is strong." I laughed, "Then don't drink it."

He shook his head at me and walked over to the window, "There seems to be less of them now." I changed the channel on the TV, "That's because they are sure we slept together." I stopped on the news to see how the weather was going to be. "I'm going to take a shower if that's ok with you?" I nodded while drinking my coffee, "Please do. If people are going to hear I slept with you then you need to at least smell good." I received a pillow to the face, "Hey I'm the innocent bystander here."

I heard the shower turn on so I called Alice. She didn't answer so I left her a message, "Alice just trust me whatever you might hear about me is NOT true. Love ya girl and miss you lots." I caught the end of the weather and turned the TV off. It was already 10:30 and I felt like it was 7:00, but I guess that's what happens when you stay up until 4 in the morning. I got another cup of coffee and searched my purse for any pain killers. I found a bottle Ibuprofen at the very bottom and I took the last three. I turned to see Edward wrapped in a towel.

"Please tell me those are legal?" I smiled and threw the now empty bottle at him. He caught it against his chest. He threw it back at me. Then he went to find his clothes. I stayed facing the door to avoid any embarrassments. "So are you hungry?" I really wasn't and I needed to take a shower also but not here. "Actually I'm fine, but I probably need to get home and take care of Midnight." I tuned to look at him as he slid his shirt on. "Oh."

He surely thought I was making up an excuse to leave but I really did need to check on Midnight, "However if you want to hang out later my friend Sam has a band that is playing at bar called The Money tonight. I promised him I would come." He scrunched up his nose, "Sure sounds great." I was suddenly excited about going to see Sam's band. "Ok I'll pick you up say around 8:30?" He nodded and I nodded back and kissed him goodbye and left the room, not ready to face any rumors that may have been started about us.

* * *

**PLEASE review!**


	7. Friday

**Enjoy it. This may be the last post for a little while but I WILL continue it. Hopefully I will be able to get to computer to keep posting.  
**

* * *

When I got home I let Midnight out of his cage and gave him food and more water. I really needed to clean the cage but I would do it later. I jumped in the shower with a damn grocery bag over my right hand. My phone was ringing when I got out and had four missed calls, when I checked they were all from Alice. I didn't call her back instead I called Sam. "Hey you guys are going on at 9 right?" "Yeah, are you really coming?" "Definitely, and I am bringing… a person." "There you go again not wanting to identify the people you know, so is the person male or female." "Male." "So it's a date?" "No I… I don't what it is. I'll just see you tonight." I hung up not wanting to talk about it any more.

I laid down on the bed and my phone rang again. I threw it across the room and ignored it. I buried my head in my pillows and didn't move letting myself drift off into a deep sleep.

I was woken up when I heard a banging on my door so I got up with my hair all over the place to Rosalie. "You look like shit." I waved for her to come in, "Well I don't feel like shit so thanks for the compliment." She waved a bag in front of my face I could smell the delicious food, "I mean I love you." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her mom's famous beans and rice with chips and salsa. "Mom thought you might like some of her food. I almost didn't bring it because it smelt so damn good."

I took the beans and rice and grabbed a plastic fork from my drawer. "Seriously when are you going to by actual dishes?" I looked at my fork, "Rosalie why waste the money on good dishes and soap when I can just buy plastic ones. Besides I would just end up breaking them. Tell mommy Hale I said thank you." She waved goodbye and left my apartment.

I turned on the TV and ate my food. I was just about to change the channel when I heard, "Up next on TMZ who spent the night with Edward Cullen?" I almost choked on the rice I was eating. Instead of changing the channel like I should have I turned it up to be sure I wouldn't miss any of it.

I impatiently waited for the commercials to end and then there it was. A not so flattering picture of me and Edward going into the elevator in the hotel what a way to be shown on TV. I listened intently to them speak, "So this is Edward Cullen and mystery girl at his hotel in Charlotte. They went up to his room and here she is leaving the next morning in the same clothes. I think we can all guess what they did." I heard my phone ring and I didn't want to answer it but I got up to go get it.

It was Seth, "Hey Seth." I could here him laughing, "So I am sitting here waiting for your cousin to get ready for our date and I turn on TMZ, and you'll never guess who was on it," I bet I could, "You and supposedly you slept with Edward Cullen. Now they don't know your name but I know you are not that dumb." I made my way back to my couch and food, "Actually, I didn't sleep with him but I did spend last night with him. You know how they make up their own stories. Look I can't really talk right now, I'll call you later."

As soon as I hung up the phone I sent Edward a text**: I hate TMZ**. I put the phone down and inhaled my remaining food and I was surprised when my phone chirped: **Sorry about that. I understand if you don't want to hang out tonight.** Seriously it would take more than that to scare me away: **No I want to hang out with you. I am just embarrassed that they are saying we slept together.** I went to my room and took a bubble bath trying to relax before going out.

I got out and saw that it was already 8 o'clock. I ran to get dressed really fast. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and put on eye makeup. I ran to my purse and out the door. I got all the way to my car and then realized I forgot to lock up Midnight. I threw my purse in the car and went back to my apartment. After ten minutes of searching I found his fluffy butt under the bathroom sink. I put him in his cage and ran to my car.

I was five minutes late when I got there but Edward was still waiting. There were even more cameras outside of the hotel than the night before. I pulled out onto the street and we headed towards the bar. "Just so you know I gave them your first name and said we didn't have sex last night." That was one hell of an opening statement.

"OK thanks. I already have people calling me and asking me if it is true or not." He looked at me, "I'm really really sorry about this. I never should have put you into this position. It's all my fault." I laughed at him, "Seriously relax. First off I agreed to stay with you so it's not your fault. Secondly it's just been my friends who have nothing better to do than watch that shit. And thirdly it isn't necessarily a dad thing for them to be saying I slept with one of the sexiest men alive." I pulled into a parking spot in the back of the bar and went to the back door not waiting for his response. "Where are you going isn't that the front?" He pointed around the corner.

I shook my head, "That is the entrance for losers. I am a V.I.P. here." I knocked three times and a huge guy answered the door, "Hey Paul. He's with me." He let us in without asking any questions. "How do you know that guy?" I laughed at the shock in his voice, "He was my lab partner in college." His mouth made an 'O' shape and he said nothing else but I could see the wheels turning in his head, "He's gay." His body physically relaxed.

We came in from the back and I sent Edward to the bar while I went behind the stage, "Hey Sam. Good luck tonight, I can't wait to hear more about Frank." He hugged me, "And I can't wait to hear about Edward Cullen." My face turned bright red, "Now I know that they make stories up but I am surprised that you would get caught up in that kind of stuff." He wiggled his eyebrows at me making me laugh and hide behind a curtain of my hair, "OK enough of embarrassing me. Go out there and have a great show.

I went back to Edward. "I would have ordered you something but I don't know what you like." I leaned against the bar, "Its ok." I leaned my head back to look at the bar tender, "Hey Jessica, can I have my usual." "Coming right up."

I looked at the drink in Edward's hand, "What's your poison?" He took a sip, "Vodka." I nodded and then a glass was set next to me, "Bella, Mike said it's on him." I looked down the bar and there he was looking smug, "No it's not. I pay for my own drinks and that ass can suck his… Tell him I said no thank you." I grabbed my long island iced tea and Edwards hand. We sat at my favorite table in the whole place right in front of the band.

I waited for the band to begin to play but Edward wanted to talk, "So the guy at the bar…" I didn't wait for the question, "He is just a guy that I don't want to know the way he wants to know me, if you get my drift." He took another sip, "That means you didn't date him?" Really were we having this conversation right now, "Look I am by no means a saint but I have standards and I guy who prides himself on sleeping with every girl he meets isn't someone I want to be around. Besides he becomes obsessive of the girls he likes and I hate guys like that."

Sam saved me from any more intrusive questions because his band started playing. They played a few Nirvana and Green Day songs, but most where their originals. I love the original funny songs about Frank stealing Johnny's girl.

After the band was done Edward turned to me, "Who the hell is Frank?" I laughed as Jessica brought me my third drink, "Frank is a fictional character that has major drama in his life. Including but not limited to girl problems, money, and the never ending dilemma of what do I prefer men or women. Sam likes to write funny shit like old day Adam Sandler stuff." I was used to explaining this because so many people asked the same question.

Sam came to join us at the table bringing everyone a drink, "So you are the man who got this lovely lady into the public eye." They shook hands, "That would me. However, I can't decide if I want to keep her in the public eye, you see she has this problem of letting them think I hurt her on purpose." I flipped him off with my broken hand. "Yeah I was gonna ask how that happened. Now I know. Well I am Sam Bella's homosexual friend who she spends way too much time with." I then repeated the same motion at him. They got along way too well but what could I say everyone gets along with Sam.

They talked about everything from sports to musical instruments. I got up and went to go to the bathroom and was cut off Mike. "Why did you send my drink back?" I glared at him, "Mike how many times do I have to tell you I DON'T LIKE YOU. I thought maybe we could be friends but we can't. Now please move I have to pee." He stood his ground blocking the hallway, "No, not until you tell me why I'm not good enough for you."

Normally the problem when I drink is that I tell the truth. I loose that filter that says maybe you shouldn't say this, but right now it seemed to be a good thing. "You're not good enough because you sleep with every girl that will open her legs for you. You act like God's gift to women when in reality only the most desperate women will sleep with you. When people look at you they see a one night stand not a future. Plus begging and constantly hitting on people who have told you no makes you seem even more pathetic. Now move, please." He stepped to the side letting me get passed him. When I came back out I didn't see him anywhere and I assumed he left so I went back to the table where Sam and Robert were arguing over something that flew right over my head.

I had way too much to drink for me to drive, so Edward drove us back to his hotel. Luckily there were very few cameras around. I wasn't drunk but I never drink and drive. We went up to his room and I crashed as soon as I hit the bed.

When I woke I had a splitting headache and there were two aspirin and a glass of water next to my head. I took them and went to find my purse. My phone was beeping that I missed a call or text. I opened it and it was from Edward: **Hope the hangover isn't too bad. I hope to see you again before I leave. **I hadn't even realized it was Thursday already. I grabbed my purse and went to my car. Thankfully there weren't a lot of cameras.

I got home and cleaned out my rabbit cage before I took a shower. Afterwards I called Alice, "OMG you slept with him!" I grabbed my throbbing head, "No, I didn't and please turn it down a little I have a major hangover." I poured a glass of milk and searched for my strawberry mix, "So you didn't sleep with him?" I scooped out three scoops, "No." I stirred it, "Oh, so do you like him or better yet does he like you?" I took a drink of my favorite hangover food, "I don't know Alice, he leaves for Sydney tomorrow, and it would never work. He is a famous musician and I am a substitute teacher." She sighed conceding to the fight I thought she would put up. "Well I have class but call me later ok." She hung up and I sat on my couch in my pajamas.

I sent Sam a text **I had fun last night but I will never drink again**. I laughed at myself because I always say that but never keep to it. He sent one back **LOL gud luck with that**. He knew as well as I did I couldn't keep to it. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I thought for sure it was Rosalie again, so I just answered it. Boy was I wrong.

"Edward!" Edward was standing here in my doorway and I was in my pajamas, wait how does he know where I live, I never told him. "How did you know…?" He interrupted, "I followed you." That is really stalkerish. "I know it is weird but I wanted to know and I didn't think you would tell me." Then it hit me, would I have told him, "Well come on in." He stepped in the door and looked around, I was slightly embarrassed by the mess but it's how I live.

He looked nervous like he was about to tell me he ran over my rabbit. "What's on your mind?" He ran his hand through his hair for like the millionth time since I have met him. "Well I am… stealing you for the day. I have car down stairs and we are going to hit Charlotte. That is if you want." I nodded, "Sounds like fun. Just let me get dressed. Casual is ok right?" "Yeah."

I went to my room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a button down dark blue shirt. When I came out I saw Edward holding Midnight at the door, "Thank God. I don't have to track him down now." I took Midnight and put him in the cage with fresh food and water. I slipped my flip flops on at the door, "Ok I'm ready." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "That shirt looks amazing on you." Then he kissed me softly on the lips. I followed him down stairs and we walked right past Rosalie. By the look on her face I had some explaining to do later.

Parked right next to my Mustang was a Silver Volvo. I rolled my eyes when he opened my door for me. He got in on his side and drove off. "So it came to my attention that, how ever gorgeous you looked the other night, you didn't spend as much as I thought you would on your dress. So we are going to splurge today." I sighed, "What?" I looked right at him, "You don't have spend money to impress me. How about I show you how to survive the city by spending less than twenty dollars, and still have fun." He looked at me skeptically, "Only if I can splurge on dinner?" He stuck his hand out to shake mine, "Deal."

I had him go to the Eastland Mall. When we went in he looked at me like I was crazy, "What are we going to find here for fun?" I grabbed his arm and led him to the middle of the mall where there was an ice skating rink. "Now sit and enjoy those who can't skate." We watched the joke called the beginners class for an hour. It was just after one and I grabbed Edward's hand, "Are you hungry?" "Starving."

We walked through the food court eating every sample offered to us from every vendor. We walked the huge circle and I wasn't hungry anymore but I had to be sure he wasn't either, "You still hungry?" "Nope." We walked around the mall for four hours buying nothing. We were walking back to the car, "So this is how you spend a day without spending money?" I laughed at the look he gave me, "Well I used to when I was in college but not anymore."

We got in the car and he was heading back towards my house, "I know I said you could spend money on dinner but how about you buy the ingredients and I make dinner instead?" He rolled his eyes but nodded his head. I pointed at the grocery store down the street. "Pull in there and we can find something to make." It was a Piggly Wiggly. "I have never been in a Piggly Wiggly." I was in shock and then remembered he wasn't born here.

I grabbed a Piggly Wiggly shirt off the rack and handed it to him. "Well welcome to America now let's go." We bought stuff to make spaghetti with meatballs and Caesar salad. Edward went to look at the wine selection and gave up, "Is there somewhere else we can stop to get a decent wine?" I laughed and nodded, "Yeah there is a Frugal MacDoogal on the way home we can stop there.

We got to the liquor store and I let him decided what kind of wine to get he grabbed to bottle of the same thing and headed for the register. I didn't even notice what he bought but my heart stopped when his total was $121.96. He literally had to drag me out of the store because I was paralyzed by the sticker shock. "Why did you spend that much money on wine?" "I like this wine and is goes perfectly with spaghetti. Relax that amount of money is like jump change to me." I just sighed still internally freaking out that he spent one weeks worth of my paycheck on wine. Finally we pulled up to my apartment. I ignored the flashing light from my answering machine when I got in and went straight to the kitchen.

Edward ended up making the salad and I made the spaghetti, luckily I had a corkscrew so Edward could open the bottle and let it breathe while we cooked. After dinner we sat and watched a house marathon on TV, drinking every last drop of the wine he bought. It was getting late but I was selfish and didn't want him to leave. He was leaving tomorrow and I had to accept that.

House was in the middle of yelling at a patient when the power went out. I got up, "Just wait here I have a flashlight somewhere." I searched every drawer in the kitchen and all I could find was my lighter. Luckily for me I am a candle fanatic so I had plenty of candles to light the room. Edward looked out my living room window, "The whole street is out." I put my lighter away, "Probably an accident that hit a pole or something."

We both sat back on the couch and then I felt his hand in my hair, "You really are beautiful." I looked deep into his eyes, "You're no so bad yourself." He started to kiss me and I kissed back. His tongue was begging for entrance and I couldn't deny him. I could feel his hand getting tighter in my hair but it didn't hurt it felt really good. I had both my arms around his neck as he kissed mine. I pushed him back and lifted my shirt over my head he did the same just quicker than me. What is it about blackouts that are so romantic? You add in that we drank two bottle of wine and had candles lit all around the room and it was like asking for trouble.

We both stood just looking at each other and walked towards the bedroom. By the time we got there both of our pants were off. There we were in just our underwear. Even that didn't last long he had my bra thrown across the room before we were fully on the bed.

He wiggled out of his boxers and I was out of my boy short underwear. "Are you sure?" I ran my hand through my hair and nodded. Then we were together. I felt right, we moved as one. After the best sex I have ever had we both fell asleep in each others arms covered only by a sheet. I never want to let him go but he would leave. Tomorrow morning he would get on a plane I would most likely never see him again. The thought of that kept me from letting go of him all night long.

I never actually went to sleep that night so when the sun came up I got out of bed and took a shower. The power finally came back on around two in the morning. After I showered I watched Edward sleep for a while, I didn't have to the heart to wake him or even say goodbye. My house phone rang and I ran to it before it could wake him, "Hello?" "Hi Bella this is principal Moss, Mrs. Kelley is feeling sick and we are seeing if you can come in and finish her day?" I looked at Edward who was tangled in my sheets. "I'll be right there."

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Edward a quick note and put it under his phone: _Sorry but I got called into work. Have a safe flight. Bella._ I know it sounds like something a guy would say on a one night stand but let's face it that is really what this was. He wouldn't be staying here and I am not changing my life either. I quickly got dressed then I snuck out of my apartment and went to work. The verification that he would be gone when I got home helped me deal with all the 'what if' thoughts.

After I got through with Mrs. Kelley's boring English classes I still avoided my apartment. I went to the park and watched the kids run around and have fun. My phone rang and it was Alice, "Hey girl." "Hey so I now know what you were talking about. I would never believe that you would do something like that you are too responsible." Yeah well what she didn't know was they hit the nail right on the head just the wrong night. "Hey did you leave you're spare key in its normal spot?" "Yeah why?" "Well our power went out last night so I was going to go reset your clocks and shit like that." "Cool thanks, I got to go class, call me later."

Thank God I found a distraction for the afternoon. I pulled into her apartment complex and grabbed her spare key. I spent the whole afternoon resetting her clocks and her answering machine which she hasn't checked in a while. Finally I was done and decided to face the truth and went home.

When I got there he was gone, of course, but one could hope right. I cleaned up the dishes we had from last night and when I went to grab the remote I found a note under it. _Thanks for the note. You have my number if you want to talk. Edward._ He wasn't mad, or at least he didn't seem mad.

I wanted to call him right then but decided against it since he might still be on a plane, so I sent a text**. Call me when you land. **It was past five now and I was really hungry since I didn't eat breakfast or lunch so I grabbed the left over salad and watched _The Fast and the Furious._

I fell asleep on the couch and was woken up to my phone ringing. I answered without even looking at the name, "Hello?" "I landed." "What? Who is this?" I heard a laugh, "Wow I'm gone for a few hours and you already forget about me." It hit me like a lightning bolt, "Edward. Sorry I was half asleep. How was your flight?" "It was ok really long but not too bad. How was work?" He almost sounded as if he didn't believe me that I had to work. "It was rough; I had to sub for an English teacher. She left me test to give, needless to say the kids all hated me." I could hear a bunch of noise in the background I thought for sure he was still in the terminal, "Well I have to get my luggage and there are a million reporters so I will talk to you later." "Yeah, later." I hung up before he could say goodbye.

I wish someone could erase the word goodbye from the English language. I put my phone down and went next door to Rosalie's. She opened the door immediately. "I'm lonely and bored. Can I hang with you at your apartment?" She glared at me, "No. Because we are going out tonight." I knew Rosalie was good for something. "Where are we going?" She grabbed her purse and locked her door, "Emmett is the DJ at the Vodka Lounge tonight and we are going to listen." It amazed me that she would go to the Vodka Lounge even though she never drinks. "Fine but I need to get changed." I went in my apartment and put on a pair of jeans and a snug v-necked shirt and my ever famous hooker boots. I woke up face first on my couch not remembering much of what happened the night before. I remembered going to Rosalie's and seeing Emmett at the Vodka Lounge but nothing else. I had a splitting headache and just wanted to crawl in a dark corner and die. I heard a knock on my door and didn't get up just yelled, "Go away!" It didn't work because I heard my door open.

I shot up to see who it was and regretted it instantly because it made my head hurt more, "You left your purse and phone in my car last night." Rosalie placed my stuff on the table next to the door and then left. I laid back down and my damn cell beeped that I missed a call. I stumbled over and checked it. I had five missed calls. Two from Edward, one from Alice, and two from Sam. I sent all three of them the same text: **hung over. I will call u later. **

I went back to my couch and prayed that I wouldn't die. I really must have drunk a lot last night because I emptied my stomach every time I tried to eat. The day inched by and then Rosalie was in my face, "I guess you don't want to go out tonight." I shook my head, "I would kill you but I don't have the strength." She tossed my cell at me, "Then answer the damn phone because someone is intent on talking to you."

As she left I looked I had two more missed calls from Edward. I pushed send and it range three times before he answered. "Jesus I thought you died or something." I sat up and grabbed my still bounding head, "Nope not yet. However I think I am off vodka for awhile." He laughed, "Is it really that bad?" I took two more aspirin out of the bottle and swallowed them, "I wish I still had my pain killers for my arm. They would take care of this hangover." "I don't think pain killers and alcohol mix well." I shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "Whatever."

We talked for the rest of the night about what he did when he got home and what I remembered of last night. He finally told me he had to get some sleep before the sun came up over there and we hung up. For some reason I felt like it would be a long time before we would talk again. If we ever talked again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Italy

**Well I got to a computer sooner than I thought enjoy!**  


* * *

It has been six weeks since Edward left. I haven't talked to him and I was now desperately trying to contact him. I was freaking out by this stupid test in my hand. Who would have thought a pink plus sign could be the scariest thing in my life. I had sent him a million texts and called him at least once every half hour for a week. I remembered the night at the fundraiser he said he didn't want kids, and honestly neither did I. The thought of kids made me sick or maybe that was the morning sickness I'm not really sure which one it was.

I didn't have anyone I could talk to about this except Emmett because he showed up one day when I was crying and made me tell him. He is the only person I told the truth to about Edward because I felt like I could trust him.

The cameras stopped coming around about a week after he left and I was ecstatic about that fact now. I thought the biggest thing to happen to me would be the cast coming off of my arm. I was completely wrong about that.

Emmett was sitting on my couch with me as I cried which I did a lot of these days. "I. Don't. Know. What. To. Do." He tried to hold me but I pushed him away. "Don't touch me. I don't want to be touched." That wasn't entirely true but I didn't want him to touch me. I really wanted Edward, but for some reason he disappeared off the face of the earth. I even went as far as to call his agent and tell her it was an emergency, but I never heard back from either of them.

Emmett handed me a tissue and I dried my eyes, "I can't go through with this Emmett. I can't be a parent and I know if I have it I won't be able to give it away." He gave me half hearted smile, "I will go with you." I shook my head, "No, you don't have to." He placed a hand over my mouth, "I am the only person you have told this to and that son of a bitch won't call you back. You are going to need someone there for you." I leaned into him, "Thanks."

He handed me a phone and I dialed the number in front of me, "Hello, I need to schedule and appointment for an abortion… Bella Swan… Ok thank you." I handed Emmett the phone, "Tomorrow at noon." I couldn't believe what I had just done but it was the only thing I could think of. I knew if I carried the baby I couldn't give up for adoption and I wouldn't be able to take care of it. This was the best option for all, I think.

I couldn't sleep that night so I stayed up and did something I haven't done in three years. I Googled Edward Cullen. I found that he was still at home but would be starting his tour in Paris soon. As much as my heart clenched when I read he had been caught out with some blond haired bimbo, I still wanted to talk to him and tell him what was happening.

Emmett was standing at my side when they put me under and he was in the same spot when I came to. "How do you feel?" I looked at him and started to cry, "Emotional." He kissed my forehead, "The doctor said that is normal." I laid there for an hour and then the doctor came in with my discharge papers. I signed them and then Emmett took me to his house. He refused to let me be alone at least for the first night.

"Emmett thank you so much for not telling Rosalie about this. I know she would have tried to talk me out of doing it. Not to mention she would have called Alice and God knows what she would have done." He helped me out of his Jeep and up to his apartment. "Bella I am just glad you felt safe enough to let me help you. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't told someone about this. Something like this could destroy I person if they keep it all bottled up." He helped me get settled and let me sleep.

I slept in the guest room and he brought me every kind of food he could think I might want. I didn't want to eat anything I just wanted to sleep, and cry but that was only because it hurt not to. I stayed there for three days crying most of the time. By the time I left I was able to get around on my own and had finally reeled in my emotions.

Rosalie had left a bunch of notes on my door freaking out not knowing where I disappeared to. I left Midnight at her house and told her I would be back later for him leaving very few details. I also knew that Emmett lied to her and said he was working over time to explain his disappearance.

I went next door to get Midnight and she squeezed me so tight I thought my eyes would pop out. "Where the hell have you been, you were gone for three days. I had this filthy rabbit in my apartment for three days." I laughed, "Sorry, it was harder than I thought to leave my dad's house." That's right I lied to my friends and said I went to my dad's. I took Midnight and went to my place. I turn my cell off so I wouldn't have to answer any annoying calls.

Alice was the only one who called me but she never left a message so I called her back. "Hey Alice." "Damn girl just disappear and make we worry. I even called Rose and she said she hadn't heard from you. I wanted to call the cops and send out a search party." "Sorry I went to see Charlie and there isn't good reception out there. So what's up?" She sounded really happy, "Ok so my mom was going to come and visit me but she can't now, and the ticket is non-refundable since she used her miles. She said you can use it to come and see me. If you want." I knew there was a reason that I loved her mother.

I was completely beside myself. I was actually happy for once, "When?" "In a week." I wanted to scream, "Then I will see you in a week." She did scream right in the receiver again. I really needed to teacher her phone etiquette. We hung up and I started packing my clothes because anything I would wear in Italy I wouldn't be worn to work.

After I packed the majority of my clothes I settled down and called my mom. "Bella, it's been so long what is going on? You have a lot to tell me and it starts with this Edward Cullen fellow. I have been told a lot of unflattering rumors about you two and I want this cleared up."

I internally groaned. I should have known that mom's gossiping friends would get me into trouble. Mom stays away from tabloids and the gossip TV shows but if she hears it from her friends it must be true. "Yes, mom I did meet Edward Cullen and we went out a few times but it is nothing serious." I bit my bottom lip to keep from sobbing. "Bella you don't sound very convincing." I wiped away the silent tears that fell and took a deep breath. "Mom we just met at a restaurant, he took me to a charity event and then we hung out. Nothing serious I swear. You know me why would I lie to you about this."

She sighed in defeat, "I guess your right. You have no reason to lie to me. I need to go Phil is home from practice and we are going out for dinner. Be sure you call me again real soon. I love my little Bell." "I love you too mom, tell Phil I said hi." When we hung up I cried for nearly an hour.

Emmett convinced Rosalie that I needed to come out with them to dinner so I got dragged out by both of them. I put on a fake smile and I thought for sure I was pulling it off until Emmett gave me his sad dimpled smile. I felt awful that I was causing him so much pain and he deserved none of it.

That weekend I went to watch Sam's band again and I was surprised to see that Mike was not there but in his annoying place was Jacob. "Hey Bella, do you mind if I sit here with you?" I shook my head and he sat in the seat across form me. "You look sad." I downed my fourth Jager Bomb which I only drank when I wanted to get trashed. "Am I not allowed to be sad?"

He didn't say anything just took the new shot glass out of my hand, "I think you have had enough." I ignored him and made another, "Jacob, I will decide when I have had enough."

************************************************************************

I kept hearing a really annoying beeping coming from next to me. I reached over and started smacking trying to silence the noise, and was rewarded with a groan. My eyes opened wide and I looked at the person next to me. There lying in a bed I have never been in before was Jacob mumbling in his sleep.

I shot up off of the bed pulling the sheet with me. I snuck into the hallway and slide down in the corner crying on the floor. I pulled me knees to my chest and just cried until Jacob appeared wearing nothing more than his boxers. He crouched down in front of me and reached to touch me.

My reflexes took over and I flinched away from his touch. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you." I just continued to cry into my hands, "Jacob can you please just find me my clothes." He nodded and left me to keep crying in a corner.

A few minutes later he had all of my clothes and was helping off the floor and to his bathroom. I got dressed as quickly as I possibly could and sprinted to get out of there but Jacob stopped me. I couldn't look him in the eye as he asked me what was wrong. "Jacob I'm really sorry. I've had a really hard time lately and I'm just really sorry about last night, but it didn't mean anything."

I finally chanced looking at him and he looked shocked, "Bella, you aren't the one who should be sorry. I knew you were drunk and I didn't try to stop you. I took advantage of you last night and I should be the one apologizing."

I rubbed the tears off of my cheek with the back of my hand before I pushed him away from the door. I had my hand on the knob and I had to ask before I left, "Tell me we were safe." I said a silent prayer because I might die if he said no. "God yes Bella you were drunk I was sober and I'm not stupid."

I opened the door and said, "Don't EVER talk to me again Jacob." Then I slammed the door and went home. I took a much needed shower and texted Sam:** I am joining AA ASAP! ** The next thing I knew I was on a plane glad to be nearly 5,000 miles away from my home.

I walked over to the conveyer belt and grabbed my two suitcases and went to look for Alice. She wasn't hard to find since she had a huge sign that said klutz in bright pink letters. She took one bag from me and we went to her apartment that she was subletting. It wasn't small but not quite cozy either.

She made pasta for dinner and we just stayed in. She really wanted to know all the details about Edward, and he was not something I wanted to talk about. He never did call me back and I still felt bad about all of my choices since that night.

I put on my best fake smile and we went to bed. Alice said she had a surprise for me tomorrow. I was afraid because her surprises were typically huge not to mention I hate surprises.

I woke the next morning to her throwing pillows at me. "Dude jetlag!" She handed me coffee, "This will help." I drank the whole thing before she left my side. "Ok now for your surprise, so get dressed."

I put on a dark blue sun dress on and grabbed my hoodie on my way out the door. She was practically dragging me to wherever we were going. There was a huge crowd of people shoved into a small circle and everyone was staring at a stage under a clock tower. Then this man came over some speakers, "Ok everyone, thank you coming out here to join us today. It is my great pleasure to introduce to you Edward Cullen." He started playing the piano and I panicked.

I grabbed Alice, "NO!" She looked as confused as I felt, "But I thought you would enjoy seeing Edward again." God she really wanted to make me happy, but I couldn't tell her why I couldn't face him without her hating me.

She has always been against abortions and honestly I used to be as well. I nodded and fought back my tears. We stood there listening to him play the most beautiful songs I have ever heard. Everyone clapped when he was done, "Thank you that was a new piece called Lullaby. I wrote after I got back form the USA after meeting a very special person." I closed my eyes and bit down hard on my lip while curling my arms around my stomach while Alice elbowed me in the side.

Finally he was done and they wrapped it up. Just when I thought I might survive with my sanity Alice dragged me towards the stage. "Alice no!" She didn't listen, "Alice please!" All the begging in the world wouldn't save me now, because he saw me and I couldn't just leave. I was stuck having to talk to a man I recently fantasized about killing.

He came running towards me closing the gab between us. "Hey Bella." I shut down and turned my heart into a block of ice not wanting to let him in, "Edward." Alice stood awkward and I didn't care she brought this down on herself. I heard people calling his name, "You better go, the public is waiting."

I turned to leave and got a few steps away before he grabbed me by the arm. "Can we have dinner tonight?" My mind and heart both said no but my damn mouth said yes before I could stop it. He wrote down a restaurant and a time and walked away. Why was I going to torture myself?

Alice and I went back to her apartment and she picked out what clothes I would wear to what she thought would be a date but I knew I would be my funeral. She couldn't understand why I was so upset and I couldn't bring myself to tell her why. She left me alone for an hour.

I threw up twice and I called Emmett needing to speak to someone. He answered immediately. "Hey girl how is Italy?" I sobbed into the phone and I could feel the atmosphere change over the phone, "Oh my God, what happened?"

I took a deep cleansing breath, "Edward is here in Italy, and Alice thought it would be good for me to see him. I tried to run away but he saw me. Now I have to have dinner with him because I agreed to. I don't want to tell him, but I feel like he should know." I looked at the clock and then Alice came in the door, "Honey just do what you think is right, he can't take it back so it doesn't matter." I collected myself and said, "Thanks. I got to go."

Alice didn't ask any questions and that was for the best because I probably would have chewed her head off. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my shoes as she walked with me to the restaurant. "Ok, you look amazing and he likes you. However, if you don't plan on coming home please call and let me know or at least send me text." I rolled my eyes and he came around a corner and she ran off.

I closed my eyes and kept saying in my head, he doesn't matter and you're mad at him. "You ready to eat?" He offered his hand but I didn't take it instead I opened the door for him to walk in. "Ready if you are." He didn't seem too happy about it but I was here as a friend not a date.

The hostess showed us to our table and then left us alone. Then a waiter come and asked for our drinks. I really needed alcohol but I also needed a clear head, "I'll have a coke." Edward looked at me like I was crazy and he rambled out some fancy wine and asked for two glasses. He must have intended to drink a lot because I wasn't drinking any. Fancy wine was part of the reason for my previous problem.

When the waiter walked away we finally spoke to each other, "So how is the music writing coming along?" He slammed his hand down on the table, "I didn't invite you to dinner to talk about my music." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Then why did you invite me out to dinner?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear his reason because if he just wanted a booty call I might scream.

"Well I have thought a lot about us and I know I didn't call you back but…" I cut him off, "Oh so you did get the messages. Good!" "Yes, I did and I am sorry, but I thought you were mad that I left. I told you from the beginning when I was leaving." I couldn't believe he thought that I wasn't going to sit here and listen to him say how sorry he was.

I leaned forward onto the table and I caught his attention, "I needed to tell you something, and it WAS important." He just sat there looking at me, even when the waiter brought our drinks we didn't break eye contact, "You really should have called me back…" I wasn't finished when he stopped me, "I said I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and they were burning but I wouldn't let him see the tears. "I wasn't calling you because I was mad or wanted you back…" he interrupted me again, "I already…" I stuck my hand up in the air, "Will you please quit interrupting me? This is hard enough to say without a reason to stop. I needed to talk to you because I thought you should have had a say."

He looked around the room with confusion on his face, "A say in what?" I wiped the single tear I would no longer hold in. I couldn't even look him in the eye as I whispered, "I thought you might have had an opinion on what I should have done about… our child." I chanced a look at him and saw that his mouth fell open and he stared at me dumbfounded.

We sat in silence until the waiter came for our orders. I looked at the waiter, "Actually I'm not hungry, but thank you." "And for you sir?" Edward was still not coherent, "I'll have the same." I wrinkled my forehead, "He needs another minute." The waiter walked away a little upset.

I sat drinking my coke and waiting for any response, "Edward, eventually the restaurant will close and we will have to leave." He shook his head, "God just give me few minutes to think ok. You can't just drop the 'you're going to be a dad' at dinner and expecting me to act like nothing happened." I reached over and smacked him on the head, "I didn't say you are going to be a dad and I said you should have had a say in the decision. I made the decision on my own and it can't be taken back."

It took him a little while to figure out what I was saying. "Edward, I knew you didn't want kids and neither did I, so I chose what made sense to me, I can't say your input would have changed that but it would have been nice to know someone else was there. I was all alone and the only person I could turn to was my best friend's boyfriend."

I got up from the table and walked out. I was so mad I just wanted to break something or hit someone. A few minutes later Edward was chasing me down the road, "Will you please stop. Ok I am sorry I didn't call you, but what do you think is going to happen now that I know about the… thing?"

I wish Emmett was here to beat him up. "Nothing, I want nothing to happen. I didn't even want to see you ever again. I came here to see Alice, not you and then she dragged me over to see you and I died on the inside." I let the tears pour down and he stood there looking at his own feet. "Edward, it was a one night stand. Let it end that way. Forget I ever saw you again. Actually forget we ever met each other. We are just two complete strangers who just happened to hook up and never talked again." I walked away and he called after me.

I turned and waited for him to speak. "Edward we are both better off with out each other. You get to be famous and do what famous people do, and I get to have my friends and work." He grabbed my shoulders, "I don't want to forget you Bella. That song Lullaby, I wrote it for you. When I got back to Sydney all I could do was mope around. You can call and ask my parents. They had to threaten to burn the house down to get me out. When I did go out with my friends I just got drunk off my ass. You have this hold over me that I can't describe."

I shook him off of me and ran down the road and I could still hear him calling after me but I ignored it. I spent the rest of the trip in Alice's small ass apartment just waiting to go home. I hardly even talked to her and I felt bad for neglecting her but she only wanted to know what was wrong. I officially met Jasper but I didn't talk to him at all.

I got on a plane and headed home completely ready to dive into any type of distraction. Emmett was good to talk to but it changed our friendship a lot. I just wanted to change everything. I started with changing my hair. I got it all cut off. I was mid back length and I cut it up to my ears, then I dyed it blond. I bought a bunch of new clothes that I once would have made fun of.

Edward kept calling me and leaving messages I just ignored them, until one day I got tired of it and had my number changed. It took forever to get my number to all the important people but this way Edward couldn't get a hold of me. Just when I thought I was done with him I received a bunch of letters from him. All were addressed to my apartment. I know it was a bit dramatic but that's when I decided to move. I found a house for rent that was cheaper than my apartment and closer to all of the schools.

My one and only love, my car, up and died so I had to buy another. I ended up with a brand new black Mini Cooper. The only thing that stayed the same in my life was my friends and I was distant from them lately. Rosalie was mad I moved and Alice was busy with Jasper who proposed before they came home. All Emmett wanted to do was make me feel better but I didn't want to. I hated that they wanted me to accept the facts that I just wanted to forget.

I had awful nightmares almost every night. They all revolved around Edward and the speech he gave me in Italy. I would wake up crying clutching my stomach. I tried several different ways to deal with my pain but nothing seemed to help.

I did join AA but quit after three weeks. Sam said it didn't work because I wasn't an alcoholic but I thought I was because I was numb to the world. I went to church a few times trying to get rid of my guilt but I never felt any better.

It was a wet Saturday night when I ran into Mike at the bar. At that point I figured I had nothing left. He was now dating the bartender Jessica. "Bella you don't look good." I took a sip of my beer, "Thanks Mike that is exactly what a girl wants to hear." He handed me a white envelope. "I mean you look like you've been having a rough patch lately. If you take these it will make you feel better."

I rolled my eyes and put it in my purse with no intentions of ever opening it, but then Sam's band played a slow love song causing all the couples to get up and dance. I got all depressed and left.

When I got home I opened the envelope and swallowed a few of the pills Mike had given me. All I can say is that whatever these pills were Mike knew what he was doing because I haven't felt that good since the night I slept with Edward. That was the night that changed my life and caused me to slid down a very slippery slope.

* * *

**So did you like it?**


	9. Needles

**I'm sorry this one took so long family issues got in the way. Enjoy!**  


* * *

"Bella! Bella! Isabella Swan answer this door right now or I am going to break it down!" I rolled off of my couch and stumbled to my door so Alice wouldn't tear it off the hinges. "What do you want Alice?" She placed her hands on her hips and scolded me, "You were supposed to meet me and Rose at the bridal shop two hours ago. I had to make another appointment to get your dress sized and you know it was important for you to be there today."

I cringed remembering that I had promised to be there but I ended up hanging out with Jessica and Mike this afternoon, and I'm sure I missed something else too but I can't remember what. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately but you need to figure it out. Now, please tell me that you at least remembered that it is Emmett's birthday and that we are all going out to dinner?"

That's it, I forgot to go pick up Emmett's gift at least that is an easy fix I just need to pick it up from Best Buy since I already paid for it online. "Yes I remembered it is Emmett's birthday Alice and I have him a gift too so please just get the fuck off my back." I saw the look of disappointment on her face and I wanted to scream, "Just be sure you're at Fratellis by 8. Please."

I slammed the door when she walked down the hallway leaving me alone. It was already six o'clock so I got dressed as quickly as possible so I could pick up his gift. I got there with just enough time to get the gift, go next store to a bag and card, and get to the restaurant so Alice wouldn't kill me.

Of course when I got there everyone else was already there making me look even worse than really was. "Hey guys, am I late?" Alice rolled her eyes, Rose sighed and Jasper looked away. The only one who even looked happy to see me was Emmett. "No Bells you're not late we all got here early," he looked at his watch, "It isn't even 8 yet."

He stood up and we gave each other a quick hug. I handed him the large blue gift bag and he smiled. "Bells you didn't need to get me anything." I sat in the last seat that was across from Emmett. "Trust me I did." I gave him a half smile and he winked at me. We both knew what all he had done for me and I owed him more than I could ever repay. As promised he never told anyone about my rough patch and I would never be able to thank him. That is why I didn't feel bad about spending $450 on his gift.

He pulled the card out and read it with a laugh. I would love to remember what it said but I couldn't. He handed it to Rose but she refused to read it. Apparently her and Alice weren't going to get over the whole bridal shop incident anytime soon. I looked at Jasper who glared at me, he must hate me too. I guess it made sense for him to hate who ever his future wife hated.

My attention was pulled back to the birthday boy, "Holy shit! I can't believe that you bought me this." I smiled as he practically drooled over the PS3 (160GB). Rosalie groaned and rubbed her forehead. I felt like I wasn't even at a birthday party but more of a I hate Bella party.

"Is there a problem Rose?" She quickly turned her head and put on a fake smile. "None what so ever Bella." You would have to be completely deaf to not hear the sarcasm in her voice and Alice laughing only made it more obvious. I grabbed my purse and smiled at everyone. "Well as much as I love being hated tonight is about Emmett so I'm going to leave so everyone can have better attitude. Have a good birthday."

I left without looking at any of the assholes I call friends. If they wanted to be bitches because of me missing a fucking fitting then they could go to hell first class. I called Mike and he met me at my house with Jessica. We watched some ridiculous movie about the 70's and the last day of school. All I remember is that that everyone ended up drinking and getting high, including us.

Mike was like a God send for me. Anytime I was having a bad day all I had to do was give him a call and he would drop something off for me. I used to hate people like me but now I understood them. You make a mistake and you try the normal thing of talking and it doesn't help so then you try to forget only allowing it to eat away at you. I finally found something that got rid of the pain and I didn't want to go back to hurting.

I was never disappointed by what Mike would bring me. Sometimes it was pills other times weed or cocaine, which I only snort. Once he brought me acid and I told him that shit was too weird for me and he agreed never to bring me it again. Jessica was big on the mushrooms but they never relaxed me enough.

The next morning I woke up and they both were gone. I took a shower and got dressed. I tried to call Alice and Rose but neither of them would answer. I took a walk around the park and had a very lonely day. While at the park I got to see several families and their little kids running around that caused me to hate my life and them.

I went back to my apartment and took a punch of pills that I had lying around. I paid no attention to what I took but they made me feel better.

************************************************************************

A few weeks later the only friends I had talked to were Mike, Jessica, Tanya, Kate and I got the occasional call from Emmett checking in on me. Every weekend I would hang out with my 'friends' and we would get so high I couldn't remember what we had done, which was probably for the best. Emmett tried several times to talk to me about something he said was important but I would never let him get the words out.

I got a text from Alice telling me I was no longer in the wedding not that I cared too much. I knew deep down inside that I was dieing because of the things I was doing to my body and my friends but I couldn't seem to care. I had officially lost myself in a cloud of things I used to hate.

We were all hanging out at Tanya's place when Mike announced he got his hands on some good stuff. We all gathered around and he pulled out a bag of powder, a spoon, lighter, and then a needle. I saw Kate and Jessica get all excited but I slid away from them into a corner.

I watched as he injected everyone with the same fucking needle. I was high as fuck but even I knew that shit wasn't cool. "Bella get over here it's you turn." I pulled my knees up to my chest and shook my head. I saw Tanya throwing up on her new couch and all I could think was 'fuck what am I doing here'.

Mike sat down right in front of me and tried to pull my arm away from around my knees. There was no doubt that he was stronger than me and I would loose this fight especially when Kate came over to help him. "Bella you will love the feeling, I swear. You have liked everything else just trust us."

I was hysterically crying and I felt weak as Mike placed the needle against my skin. I don't know where it came from but a surge of adrenalin kicked in giving me the strength I needed to get the fuck out of there. I kicked both of my legs out hitting Mike in the balls and I shoved Kate with my shoulder sending her flying into the living room. I grabbed my purse off of the table and ran as far as I could away from them.

I was sitting in a dark alley, since I rode with Jessica, all alone. I tried to call Rose and Alice it was no surprise to me when they didn't answer. I tried everyone other person I could think of before I had to call Emmett.

He sounded like I had woken him up when he answered. "Bella this better be important." I felt so bad I couldn't face him so I hung up and started walking home. He tried calling me three times but I ignored him. When I got home I could feel the world coming back into perspective. I reached into my medicine cabinet and opened the bottle full of multicolored pills.

I poured several in my hand but stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I tossed the whole bottle in the toilet and ran to my room. I grabbed a bag and threw in as many clothes as I could. I was locking the door when Emmett leaned against the wall next to my door. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you where just trust me ok." His head hung in disappointment. "I'm worried about you, we all are. Even though they pretend like they hate you we both know Rose and Alice are freaking out about what is going on with you. I want to tell them everyday about what you went through but then I remember I promised and I can't do it."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "I promise I'll tell them everything, but I need to go somewhere for awhile first. Just keep it a secret for a little while longer. I promise everything will work out." He hugged me before we walked outside and I left him standing there while I drove off to a place I never should have do to go to.

************************************************************************

I was so afraid to go somewhere close to home so I drove all the way into Georgia to find a good rehab. They were more than happy to help me. I hated the group counseling it always made me feel like my problems were insignificant compared to everyone else's life long problems. There were just so much worse things that could have happened to me, I guess I got lucky. My counselor told me the differences between me and most of the others were that I came to them and I wasn't forced by loved ones or the court. It was a good thing and a bad thing. I came to my own sense about how bad things were but I had no support for when I would go home.

Celia, my counselor, told me that it was all up to me when I could go home all I had to do was call the people in my life and get them here to tell them the truth. They took my cell when I got here so I had no way to tell if they even missed me, I'm sure the only one who cared or even noticed I was gone was Em. I was tired of this shit hole but I couldn't force myself to call them.

I had been there for three months, maybe by now they think I am dead. After seeing my roommate get sent home I couldn't do it anymore. I used the emergency only phone and called Emmett. "This is Emmett McCarty." I felt closer to home just hearing his voice.

"It's time for me to tell them Emmett. Can you help me?" I heard something break and I was worried. "Bella?.. ROSE ITS BELLA!" Rosalie was screaming but I couldn't tell what she was saying. "Emmett I need you to bring everyone to Charger Rehab in Georgia tomorrow. Can you please do this for me?" "Don't you worry about a thing." "Oh and don't tell them where they are coming ok?" "Sure thing."

************************************************************************

That afternoon I waited outside for them. I saw two cars pull up Emmett's huge Jeep followed by Alice's yellow Porsche. I was surprised when it was Alice and Rose who was choking me with their vice like hugs. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" It felt really good to have my friends back. Jasper gave me a quick hug; I should really get to know him better. It was Emmett who brought me to tears because he was just like a big brother to me. He spun me around and then placed me on my feet pointing me inside of the back seat of his Jeep.

It was a good thing that he had a good grip on my shoulders because otherwise I would have hit my head on the asphalt. Never in a million years did I expect to see Edward sitting in the Jeep. When I woke up I was laying on my bed with Edward sitting in a chair next to me.

I drank the water that was next to me. We sat in silence for ten minutes not sure what to say to each other. "How did Emmett get a hold of you?" He stood up and walked to my window. "I was passing threw Charlotte and I stopped to see you. Rose told me you disappeared. I gave them my cell number to call me if anything happened to you. Emmett called last night and said I needed to get my ass back I did and here I am."

"I'm sorry. I ignored your calls, letters and I even moved to avoid you." He looked up at me and I saw the disappointment in his eyes, "What the hell happened. I mean you didn't do this shit when we met and I'm pretty sure you weren't doing it in Italy." I grabbed his hand and led him down stairs where I knew everyone else would be.

They were all sitting in the chairs with Celia. She smiled at me and I wanted to smack her. This was going to be really hard and I wanted to throw up. I sat next to her and Edward sat next to me. I avoided everyone's stares by looking at the ground. Celia squeezed my shoulder letting me know she was there for moral support. I just wish I knew how this would turn out.

"A few months ago I made a decision that changed my life and it fucked me up royally. I had an abortion, the baby was Edwards," I heard Alice gasp and Rose sobbed, "It happened right before I came to Italy and seeing him just made it all ten times worse. I told him about it and, well what happened between us is personal. As you all know when I got back I changed everything about myself. That was when I started hanging out with people who I knew better to be around but I was so messed up."

I chanced a glance around the circle and it broke my heart. Rose and Alice were crying being held by their men who looked pained but held it together. Edward took my hand in his and squeezed. I stared back at the floor knowing I couldn't continue if I was looking at them.

"I would get high every chance I could and my new 'friends' only helped get me more fucked up. It wasn't until I was cowering on a floor crying because Mike was putting a needle at my arm did I see what I had become. I was my worst nightmare. I did things to the people I love the most and hurt them more than I will ever understand. Luckily for me I came to my senses before it got too bad. I didn't overdose or die which is a wonderful and magnificent thing."

I knew I had to look into their eyes so I broke my contest between me and the floor, "Alice, I'm sorry for missing out on your wedding knowing you it was beautiful and perfect. Rose, I'm sorry for not being a good friend to you. Jasper, I'm sorry I haven't even spent any time with you to get to know you. Edward, I'm sorry for being a bitch. And Emmett, I'm so sorry I made you lie to the people most important to you. You have always been a great friend to me and I treated you like shit. I'm just sorry for everything."

Edward rapped me in a bear hug while everyone but Jasper cried. Celia left us alone for a while but nobody spoke. I fell asleep in Edward's arms and was woken up by Celia nudging me. "Bella I need you to sign this and pack your bags." I looked around and the only one left was Edward who was smiling down at me still wrapped in his arms. "I get to leave?" She smiled and nodded. I took the paper and signed it, "I told you once you faced your fears and mistakes you could leave." I sighed as she walked away.

I stood up and headed for my room with Edward close behind me, "Where did everyone else go?" He helped me throw my clothes in my suitcase. "When Celia told us you had your car and would be able to leave they left. I said I would stay to make sure you are ok." Somehow I kind of guessed that was what had happened before he told me.

"Well I'm glad you stayed. Now we can talk about all the mistakes I made." He shook his head, "No, I've had a lot of time to think about things and I think you were right in Italy," my heart literally stopped beating he wanted to pretend we never met.

"Let's just pretend like the past never happened." He stuck his hand out towards me, "Hi my names Edward Cullen, I'm an adopted only child who is a famous piano player. I like to play laser tag and drink Baja Mountain Dew. I broke a girl's wrist once but it was a complete mistake and I think I fell in love with her."

I couldn't help the dumb ass grin that spread across my face when I shook his hand, "My name is Isabella Swan, call me Bella. I'm an only child of a divorced couple. I also like laser tag and Baja Mountain Dew and I have had someone break my wrist. I have a rabbit named midnight and I absolutely am in love with your song Lullaby and maybe you too."

We leaned over the small single bed and kissed softly before there was a knocking on the door, "You two should wait and do that when you get home." We both laughed at Celia, "OK here is your belonging we took from you and a list of local rehabs if you need them, but I think you should be fine. Remember if you have a problem talk about it to anyone that will listen." I nodded as she walked us outside.

I saw my beautiful car sitting there just waiting for me and ran to hug it, "Baby I missed you so much." I heard Edward behind me, "Well now I don't feel too special." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level, "You should never be jealous of a car. You can do things that a car will never be able to."

He shot me his evil crooked grin, which I dreamed about nearly every night, before he lifted me off of the ground and kissed me so passionately I felt dizzy. "You mean things like that right?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded, "Yes and things that that can lead to." We both hopped into the car and I was so happy to feel somewhat normal again.

* * *

**So Let me know what you think and PM with any ideas I'm writing with out a master plan all I know is how it will end nothing in between. Review!**


	10. Going Out

**Well I hope you like it! This story is almost over and don't forget it won't be a happy ending maybe 1 or 2 more chapters.  
**

* * *

"Come on you haven't gone out with us since you got out of hell three weeks ago. We are just going down to hear Sam's band play." Alice was really trying my patience and Jasper was trying to get her to leave but was failing. "Alice no! If I go to a bar I will want to drink and I'm not supposed to and definitely not this soon after being released." She stomped her foot, "But if you won't go then neither will he and he is so much fun to make fun of when he drinks."

I looked over my shoulder and saw a sleepy headed Edward who was woken up from his nap when Alice came over demanding my presence at the bar. "Alice maybe if you ask him to go he will. I don't need a babysitter and I feel guilty holding you guys back. I just know that if I go I will do something stupid." Not to mention Mike and Jessica would most likely be there.

"Edward please will you come out with us?" He shook his head and she groaned, "See." I rolled my eyes at them and walked over to Edward, "Please go out with them. You've been at my side since I came home and I know you cut your tour short so please go out and have fun."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "But I could stay in and have even more fun with you." I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his, "Let me rephrase that. If you don't go out with them and Alice bugs the hell out of me I will take it out on you." I smiled the whole time I spoke and his eyes grew twice their normal size.

He gulped and looked at me as if to check if I was serious which I completely was. "Hey Alice give me five minutes to get ready." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you." When I turned to walk away he slapped me on the ass and I turned in shock, "You owe me." I just giggled and went back to talk to Alice and Jasper.

I had learned a lot about Jasper these last few weeks. He wasn't a big drinker so when we all went out and everyone else ordered alcohol he sat next to me. I learned that he was born here in Louisiana and moved to Italy, where his mother's family was from, when he was 14. He study Philosophy in college and was really big on asking why. He never stopped asking why unless you forcefully told him to stop. It took forever to get him to stop asking me they whys of my mistakes and he wanted to know about the drugs I did.

I would always get sad when we would hang out because I missed their wedding. I watched the video they had made but it wasn't the same. Alice of course looked gorgeous and Jasper was handsome and everything looked perfect, but I missed out on all the drama and Alice freaking out over little details. I did get them I gift after I got back and I made it a good one too. I got them a four day weekend at Anderson Ocean Club and Spa in Pawley's Island which they would enjoy during Christmas. Rose and Emmett hadn't changed too much while I was M.I.A. the biggest thing to happen to them was them moving in together; which didn't surprise me at all. Luckily nobody was mad at me for keeping secrets and they were very understanding, until tonight, that I couldn't do things I normally would. I never once had the urge to go find Mike and ask for any drugs but the alcohol that was all too easy to get a hold of. Some people say drug addicts can drink since it wasn't the issue but my consoler said I was just as good as a drug. She advised I wait at least a year before attempting a drink. If it would land me right back in rehab I would never drink again, but I would need to learn how to watch others drink. Everyone left when Edward came out looking sexier than he had in a while. I wanted to push everyone out of my house and lock him up but that wouldn't be fair.

I spent the entire night cleaning the house and doing laundry. Since that only took about two hours and Edward wasn't home I decided to light some candles, listen to music and take a bubble bath. It has been a long time since I have relaxed and it made me feel great.

I must have fallen asleep in the tub because I woke up to Edward lifting me out of the water. "What were you thinking falling asleep in the tub, you could have drowned." I looked down at my wrinkly hand as he placed me on the bed and wrapped a blanket around me. "What time is it?"

He looked at the alarm clock, "It's just after three. When did you get in the water?"

I thought back to when I decided to take a bath, "I think it was around 1:30." He was rubbing my arms even though I wasn't cold. I grabbed his hand and stopped his movements.

"Edward stop I'm fine. I swear." He grabbed my face with both hands and looked into my eyes as if he was checking to make sure I wasn't lying. I placed my hands over his and held his hands against my face. "Did you have fun tonight?"

He leaned in and kissed my forehead before he wrapped me up in the blanket and we laid down on the bed. "We had a great time tonight. Jasper snuck me out of there as soon as Alice had one too many drinks. Sam said to tell you hi and that you need to call him."

He snuggled up behind me and held me close to his chest. "I believe you said something about me owing you for going out tonight?" He yawned and I could smell peppermint on his breath which meant he either just ate a mint or had peppermint schnapps. I would guess he had a mint to try and make it easier on me. "Yeah I said something like that but can I get a rain check. Alice talked my ear off and I am exhausted." I pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed his knuckles, "Good night."

He kissed the back of my neck before his breathing slowed and deepened letting me know he was asleep. I wanted to get up and put on some clothes but I was afraid to wake him so I slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up there was a robe laid out for me at the foot of the bed and I could hear Edward in the upstairs spare room playing on the keyboard. I knew that it wasn't what he liked to play on and he had told me several times that it sounded different from a piano and I had to agree.

I had been trying to get my hands on a piano that I could fit in the spare room with no luck. I heard of a church around the corner that had just bought a new piano and was planning to go talk to them about it but I hadn't been able to since he won't go away.

When I got to the kitchen there was already a plate of waffles and cut up fruit. I saw his dirty dishes in the sink and went ahead and ate as quickly as I could. I have spent enough time with him to know that when he plays the piano, or keyboard, it takes him hours to come back to the real world.

I quickly got dressed in a black pleated skirt and I white button down blouse. I snuck out of the house putting on my black heals after getting out of the door. I got in my car and drove down the street hoping someone would be at the church. Thankfully there was.

When I got out there was a man in a black suit and tie getting out of his Land Rover. "May I help you?" I pushed my hair behind my ears. "Maybe, I heard you guys might be selling a piano?" He nodded his head and unlocked the doors into the church. "Yeah come on in and we can discuss it."

I followed him into an office and he motioned for me to sit down across from him. I laughed at all the things on his wall especially the talking fish. "Well I'm not sure where you heard about it but I am glad someone is spreading the word. We do have a piano for sale. It is a UP-118E Boston Upright Piano polished ebony. At least that's what my secretary wrote here."

I didn't know much about pianos but I knew for sure an upright would fit in that room and it would get the job done, "How much are you asking?" He looked down at the paper on his desk, "Um, we would like $3,500.00 but I would be willing to sell it for $3000.00 if you could have it out of here the day the new one comes."

I pulled out my blackberry and opened my calendar, "What day would that be?" He checked his calendar, "Thursday afternoon." I couldn't help the smile spread across my face, "Thursday will be perfect. Edward will be meeting with his agent so I will have time to sneak it in."

He looked as if he wanted to pry but didn't so I explained, "The piano is a surprise for a friend who gave up a lot to be here for me while I go through a rough patch. He's been playing a cheap keyboard and I know it is killing him. Not to mention his music sounds so much better on a piano."

We shook hands and made arrangements for me to be there on Thursday morning at 10. When I got back to the house he was still locked up in the room playing the keyboard. I decided to make us a grilled cheese sandwich with a dill pickle and potato chips. I had just finished when he came bouncing down the steps and into the kitchen.

"It smells great in here," he leaned over and kissed my lips before stealing a plate. "Did you enjoy playing?" He nodded his head as he chewed the piece of sandwich he bit off. "I would have enjoyed it more if when I took a break you weren't gone."

I stopped mid chew and just looked at him. I wasn't sure how he would react so I was a little worried. "It's ok. I talked to Emmett last night and he helped me understand that maybe I have been a little over protective of you and I am sorry if you felt like you had to sneak out."

Yes I had to sneak out but not for the reason he thought I did. "I understand that you are worried that I might relapse. And I'm not sure how I feel about Emmett talking to you but I promise you that I didn't do anything bad this morning." He finished off his chips and wiped his mouth, "Then do I get to find out where you were?"

I bit my bottom lip knowing that it would give me away but I couldn't help it. "You will find out soon enough, but I can't tell you." He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't ask anymore questions.

Before I knew it Thursday had come and I had to go get the piano. It took forever to get him out of the house and I wanted to beat him because I was going to be late. Alice got Jasper to come help because he had a truck and he ended up dragging Emmett along.

It took us two hours to get it loaded up and get into the down stairs spare room. I tried to give Emmett and Jasper money for helping but they wouldn't take it so I settled for making them lunch which didn't seem fair to me.

"Thanks for helping me today. God knows if I had to do it myself I would still be trying to push it up into my neighbor's truck." Jasper laughed at me and I messed up his hair. Emmett was too busy shoving as much food into his mouth to even acknowledge that I had said anything.

A few hours later Edward came into the house. I heard him come into the door and suddenly felt very nervous. "Edward can you come here I really need some help?" He responded with, "I'll be right there."

I can't believe I let Rose talk me into doing this. She went with me to buy a black mesh babydoll outfit with a pink satin ribbon on the bottom and a matching thong. I had to tell her every little detail about the piano so that she could coordinate the outfit. I felt so exposed sitting here waiting for him to come join me. I lit a few candles around the room and moved the stereo and our music collection into the room.

"Ok what sis you need help…wow." His initial reaction gave me that little bit of the courage I needed, "Surprise." He kept staring towards me but I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or the piano since I was sitting in front of it.

He covered his mouth in awe still just looking. "Please say something." He finally moved from the door frame and pulled me into his arms, "What did I do to deserve this?" I looked at the piano and he pulled me chin back towards him, "Forget the piano I meant you. You look so amazing I barely even noticed anything around the room including the piano."

I felt the blush burn through my entire body as he looked me over. He bent down and lifted me up bridal style but I had to stop him. "Wait." He looked at me to make sure I was ok. "I'm fine, but I want you look at your real gift first."

He walked over to the piano and sat me down on the bench before he looked it over. "I know it's not what you're used to but I thought it was better than the keyboard. You can consider it a gift for going out with Alice last weekend." He came up behind me and pushed me towards the edge of the bench and then sat behind me with a leg on either side of me.

"I love it." He kissed both side of my neck before he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Can you play me something?" I whispered. His hands left my body and were soon causing beautiful sounds to escape the piano. I recognized the song immediately. It was my lullaby that he played in Italy.

When he finished I turned so that I was straddling him and he stood not even phased by my weight. He walked around the room blowing out the candles before heading for the stairs. I would have to thank Rosalie for forcing me to buy this outfit because I'm sure it was the reason for his reaction.

* * *

**PM or review if i should do the outtakes to this story**


	11. The Car

**Well this is it the final chapter I hope you like it and remember I said it was a sad ending from the beginning. There is a little Edward POV in this one.  
**

* * *

Edward loved the piano and played it every chance he got, sometimes he spent all day in there and he never let me hear any of his new pieces. He would always say that they weren't good enough yet.

Tonight was my first night going out with the group to watch Sam's band. He had a record label coming to listen to their music and he literally begged me to come. After I agreed and he told which label was coming I didn't know if I should hug or kiss Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to get someone to listen to Sam?" He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I may have told my agent that I found an up and coming band but I didn't know she would send someone to listen to them. You can't possibly be mad about it."

I pulled him down and kissed his lips, "I'm not mad. I just wish you would have told me before now." He lifted me up and placed me against the wall and kissed every inch of skin that my shirt didn't cover. I had to push him away. "Ok lover boy if we don't stop we will be late getting to the bar." He nodded as I grabbed my purse and we walked out.

When we got to the bar Rosalie and Alice were sitting at a table by themselves with several bridal magazines and color samples in front of them. "Did you guys really need to bring this shit with you? I understand that Rose is getting married but seriously this is over kill."

They both glared at me and I would have died if looks could kill. "You don't understand. Emmett wants to get married quickly and I can't plan the wedding I want if I have this short time limit." I picked up the list of possible choices of locations and saw her top choice was scratched off. "Hey why is the Biltmore scratched off?"

Rose and Alice both looked shocked at my question. "Well I wish I could get in there but I called and they said I can't get us in until next year. I don't even care where the wedding would have been held there because the entire place is beautiful." I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face, "Let me call my friend tomorrow. She works there and maybe I can try to get you in there."

Rose literally jumped out of her chair and hugged me, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I tried to push her off but it was unless. "Emmett! Get your future wife off me before I kill her." He came over and lifted her off of me with help from Edward.

Everyone had a drink when I joined them and Sam was getting ready to go on. "I'll be right back, I need a drink." Five pairs of eyes turned at stared at me. "I meant a soda God chillax." I got over to the bar and was glad to see there was a new bartender. "What can I get you?"

I looked over my shoulder as Sam's band came on stage. "Just a coke." "Don't you hate being the DD?" I took my drink and looked back at him, "Nope." As I got up from the bar stool to go back to the table I saw Mike and Jessica in a dark corner waiting to be able to get high. I pretended like I didn't see them as I made my way back to the table.

Edward draped his arm over my shoulders pulling me into his side, "You ok?" I turned and kissed his jaw before I whispered in his ear, "I'm perfect." The rest of the night we all sat and enjoyed Sam's band who was excited because they had an interview with the record company later in the week.

The next day as promised I called Emily and she let me know that she would try to get Rose into the Biltmore. I decided not to tell Rose until I knew for sure but I hoped Emily would be able to help.

I spent the next few days avoiding Rose because she always asked if Emily had called back. I wish I could tell her yes and that she had gotten her in but I hadn't heard back from her and it was getting annoying to be around my friends.

Edward made me dinner after a long day of helping Rose and Alice picking out colors and looking at dresses for everyone. Rose already had her dress picked out but I swear she was more anal about the bridesmaid's dress than she was about her dress.

"So, by the way you look I guess it was a ruff day?" I took a sip of the wine he poured me. "Yeah, I tried on nearly fifty dresses today and Rose still hasn't picked which one she likes." He kissed my temple as he put my plate of food in front of me.

He sat down across from me and we enjoyed the wonderful lasagna that he made. "I didn't know you could cook this good." He nodded his head as he chewed the food in his mouth. After dinner we sat on the couch listening to soft music as we finished off the bottle of wine we opened.

"Alice tried on this hideous _Pepto_-Bismol colored dress with feathers. I thought Rose was going to die as everyone laughed at how stupid the dress looked. She immediately got rid of it as an option." He stroked my hair as y head laid in his lap.

I placed my glass on the coffee table and sat up to kiss him. He followed suit and got rid of his glass and grabbed my face deepening the kiss. At some point he had moved us so I was lying against the couch and he was hovering over me. We were just getting heated when my cell rang.

I reached out to grab it but Edward took it away. "No phone." It stopped ringing and then started again not even a minute later. He groaned as he pressed his body against mine. "You know if you just let me answer it they will stop calling." It stopped ringing just to start up again.

"Oh my God this person is relentless." I laughed as he handed me the phone and noticed it was Emily. I pushed him off of me and he pouted like I puppy. "Hey Emily." "Hi sorry I'm calling so late but I was really busy at work. Is your friend still interested in coming here for her wedding?"

I sat up and got all excited, "Yes, is there something open?" She sounded almost as excited as Rose would. "Yes, someone just cancelled their wedding the date is two weeks from tomorrow," wow that's really soon, "It would be in the rose garden. I have already put her name in the slot just to keep it open for her but I need to know ASAP." "I will call her as soon as we get off the phone." "Ok well I have to go get some sleep just text me with her reply."

As soon as I we hung up Edward was trying to get in my pants again. I kissed his cheek. "I need to make one more call." He pulled at his hair as he threw himself onto the floor. I rolled my eyes at him, "Drama queen!" Rose answered the phone on the fourth ring. "What's up girly?"

"Rose you need to sit down." I waited giving her a moment to sit, "Emily just called and she has an opening at the Biltmore in the rose garden." She screamed and I'm pretty sure she looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "The only down side is it is two weeks from tomorrow."

She immediately stopped her celebration. "Ok well I saw a dress today that would go perfectly with the Rose garden and I can make this work with some help form Alice. Well I have to go and call Alice so we can do major planning. Please thank your friend for me." I agreed and we hung up.

I quickly sent Emily a text letting her that we would be there and that Rose had her number and would be calling her tomorrow. As soon as I was down Edward took my cell from me and took the battery out. "Now can you please help me with my case of blue balls?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded as he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom.

* * *

I can't believe how quickly two weeks can fly by when you are planning a wedding. Unfortunately I was beyond sad on the day of my best friend's wedding. I got stuck with taking her and Emmett to the airport simply because I would already going to be there dropping Edward off.

He got a call a week ago saying his dad had to have surgery. I'm not sure what was wrong and every time I brought it up Edward got depressed so I avoided it at all costs. His flight left an hour after Rose and Emmett's so I get to be the chauffeur. I wish I could go with him but he said it would be best if I didn't meet his family that way, which I understand.

The wedding was absolutely perfect. There weren't hundreds of guests like you would expect from Rose but it was a simple close friends only. They both invited their parents but no other family. They decide to have a small wedding party and settled for just Alice and Jasper which was perfectly fine by me.

They had a quick reception at a local hotel where there was dancing and food. Alice and Jasper decided to stay in Asheville, NC for a few days at the same hotel while I would go home alone.

I had to drive all of them back to Charlotte so they could get on the plane. The ride there was awkward to say the least Edward and I didn't speak at all and Emmett and Rose tried to keep there hands from going to naughty places in the backseat of my car. I decided to park my car instead of pulling up at the drop off area because Edward didn't need to go in just yet.

We said our farewells to the happily married couple before we sat on the hood of my car. "That was a nice wedding." He draped his arm around me as he spoke. "I really wish you didn't have to go." He kissed my hair. "I know but I will be back as soon as my dad is feeling better. Hell I might leave as soon as they tell me he will make it through."

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes just enjoying the moments we had before he had to leave. "Bella, I love you." I looked up and saw him looking straight out in front of us instead of at me. "I am so proud of what you have done for yourself and how strong you are, not just for yourself but for everyone you care about. If it weren't for you Rose and Emmett wouldn't be married right now and I would be a mess thinking about all the worst things that could happen to my dad. I don't know what I would do without you."

I caught the single tear that fell from his left eye before he turned to look at me, "Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I sat straight up in shock. "Are you serious?" He grabbed both of my hands and turned to face me. "I have never been more serious in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you."

My breathing spiked and I couldn't speak so I just nodded as tears fell down my face. He grabbed my face between both of his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs as we kissed on the hood of my car. We ignored everyone and thing around us even when cars drove by and honked.

He laughed when we broke apart, "What could possibly be funny right now?" I lightly punched his arm. He gave me another quick kiss. "I wasn't planning to propose until I got back so I don't have the ring." I then laughed at his concern for the ring.

He put his hands behind his head and came back with the necklace he never takes off. I felt my throat tighten as he put it on me. "This is my pendant of Saint Edward; my grandmother gave it to me when I was born. I want you to have it." My eyes burned and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I love it." We held each other until we knew we had to get him into the airport. I walked with him into the airport and then we finally broke when he had to get through security. "I love you." We said at the same time. I kissed him quickly before he could say goodbye because I would fall apart if he said that word. He turned and walked away not saying anything.

I slowly walked out to my car and got in trying not to cry. I drove home in silence. I stopped at a red light when a car hit me from behind forcing my car into the intersection where a truck hit me.

**EPOV**

I turned my phone on as soon as I landed in Sydney and saw I had 20 missed calls. I called Alice who was the main person who had called me. She answered before the first ring was finished, "Thank God Edward!" She was sobbing and I stopped in my tracks thinking the worst had happened. "Alice what is wrong?" She tried to speak but just came out as a sob, "Bell… Bella… B…B." I heard rustling in the back ground and then heard Jasper.

"Edward you need to sit down man." Little did he know I couldn't move to sit even if I wanted to. "Just tell me Jasper!" I couldn't hear anything around me the only thing I heard was Jasper's voice. "Bella was on her way home form the airport and she got into an accident."

I dropped my carry-on bag and fell to my knees, "How bad is it?" He sighed, "It's bad. Look I don't want to tell you this over the phone, but…" I cut him off, "I'm coming back right now!" I grabbed my stuff and ran back to the service desk to get on the first flight out of here. "Edward stop! Just stay with your family they need you and I'm sure you will need them."

Tears poured out of my eyes, "Tell me exactly what happened to her." I heard Alice scream and then a doctor said she would have to leave. "Edward, she's brain dead." I dropped the phone and I couldn't do anything. I saw my mother come up to me thinking everything was alright.

"OK honey lets go." she picked up my bag and turned to leave not even noticing I wasn't behind her. "Edward sweetheart what's wrong?" I gasped for air and she ran back to me, "Edward you're scaring me, breathe and tell me what happened." I took a deep breath but it didn't help.

I was shaking when she took me into her arms and I selfishly let all of my weight fall onto my mother. "She's gone." "Who?" I shook my head not answering her. "Edward I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Somehow she managed to get us over to the chairs and sat me down.

She rubbed my back like she did when I was a little kid and didn't get what I wanted or got hurt. "Can you talk to me?" I shook my head no. I can't talk to her about Bella because she didn't know anything about Bella and I was planning to spend the rest of my life with her.

I looked at my phone which she picked up from the ground and noticed Jasper was still on the phone. I took it from her hand, "Jasper, I'm coming back. I need to be with her even if she isn't really there." He sobbed, "Fine Edward just be careful we don't need you in here with her. Rose and Emmett are on their way back."

I got off the phone and my mom looked saddened but I wasn't sure if it was because I was leaving or because I was upset. "Mom I have to go back. Bella is…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. "I understand go. Your father will be fine and this sounds really serious."

It took forever to get back to Charlotte and I was so glad I didn't take any luggage with me. When I got off the plane there were paparazzi everywhere. I ignored everything they said and asked as I jumped in the first cab I saw and told him to take me to the hospital.

I ran ask quickly as I could to the room Jasper told me she was in and then I saw Alice looking worse then I ever saw her. I couldn't look at Bella if I did it would just make it all real. When she saw me she ran to me, "Edward." He held each other as we cried. A few moments later Rose and Emmett came in and joined us.

We all sat around her hospital room as Jasper explained what happened. Then the doctor came in and asked Alice what she wanted to do. Apparently Alice was listed as her next of kin. "Ma'am we will be waiting for your answer whenever you are ready." She nodded and continued to cry.

She stood and grabbed something off of the table next to Bella, "They found this around her neck and I know it is yours. I think we should let you decide what to do since she agreed to marry you." I felt Rose nod, "Yeah that is the last message I got from her on my cell, she sounded so happy."

I put my necklace in my pocket and buried my face in my hands. I knew there was nothing they could do for her and she wouldn't want to be hooked up to these machines but I wasn't sure I could tell them to pull the plug.

It took three days before I signed the papers for them to take her off of life support. I made sure everyone was there before they did it and Jasper called her family and let them know but nobody ever showed which pissed me off. My mom offered to come and be with me after dad was through surgery but I refused.

The funeral was simple just like she would have wanted. Her dad sent an arrangement of flowers and her mom showed up but wouldn't talk to anyone and she looked far too calm. I had to stay at a hotel because going to her house just made me crazy knowing she would never come back.

After a few weeks we had to empty her house and we shipped all the stuff I didn't keep to her parents. Eventually I was able to function normally after two years. I stayed close to Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice through out the years. However I never did get married.

**BPOV**

I felt light as a feather as I felt myself leave the world. I saw how much it pained Edward to have to let me go and I was just happy that he had our friends to take care of him for once. When I got to the pearly gates and they opened letting me in I should have been happy but I was sad knowing that my loved ones were going through pain because of me. The only thing that cheered me up was when I found out I could watch over them from up here.

I smiled when Alice and Rose gave birth at the same time while Emmett and Jasper both freaked out. I cried when they cried and laughed when they laughed. The only person who I pained for was Edward. It took him so long to get over my death and it hurt to see him like that.

He never did get married but he surprised everyone when he adopted two kids and quit performing and making albums. He ended up teaching piano at a private school that he opened in New York City he named it Bella Academy The School of Performing Arts. I was happy to see that he was able to move on with his life without me even though he would never forget me.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Let me know. I am working on two stories right now but I might start a third.**


End file.
